Ni en otra vida podrías negarlo
by Laura Paty
Summary: En circunstancias distintas Souichi conoce a Morinaga luego de la universidad, sin embargo cada uno ha vivido de una forma tan diferente a lo que conocemos. ¿ Acaso será posible el amor?
1. En el closet

**Saludos a todos, primeramente me disculpo por el retraso en las actualizaciones, como saben tuve mucho trabajo y apenas he vuelto, debería traerles la continuación de "Imposible pero es verdad", sin embargo no he podido terminarlo.**

 **Pero el día de hoy tenía esta dedicatoria especial para una chica que siempre apoya mis historias, Natsuki. Te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños y espero sea de tu completo agrado, espero sorprenderte.**

 **Como ya saben los personajes son creación de Hinako sensei, excepto…**

 **.**

 **Ni en otra vida podrías negarlo.**

.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro, un hermoso hombre alto y de cabello negro azulado, vivió toda su infancia y adolescencia en un lugar llamado Fukuoka. A la prematura edad de catorce años fue descubierto besándose con el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor con el nombre de Masaki, por lo que fue totalmente reprimido por sus padres.

Su madre que trabajaba decidió en ese entonces dejar su empleo con la finalidad de dedicarse de lleno a sus hijos, vigilar todo el tiempo a Tetsuhiro y corregir la "gran confusión" que supuso tenía.

Lo llevó a un psicólogo amigo de su esposo que intentó ayudarlo a superar su problema, entre toda su familia le hicieron ver el gran error que era tener esos deseos tan anormales. Lograron convencerlo a tal grado que tuvo noviazgos con chicas de los que la mayoría de las veces no pudo pasar de algunos besos. Todo con el objetivo de encontrar la aprobación de sus progenitores y esforzándose por alcanzar metas.

Con forme pasaron los años, creció conforme a los estándares impuestos por la sociedad que le mermaron la felicidad, su corazón jamás pudo entender lo que se sentía amar, ni el deseo pasional por alguien, ya que todas las veces que percibió flaquear su convicción forzada, habló con el psicólogo hasta sentirse convencido.

Durante años rechazó cada instinto, cada deseo anhelante de su cuerpo, los aromas de chicos que lo atrajeron, sus formas y hasta las miradas que jamás pudieron nublar lo que le habían programado a creer.

Por supuesto un par de veces se aventuró a descubrir los placeres del sexo, de la forma "normal" con alguna chica, sin jamás haberse enamorado nunca y esas pocas experiencias se hicieron frustradas en lo que respectaba al amor o al sexo.

Terminando la universidad, sintió cada vez más un vacío que supuso llenaría un sueño que finalmente se haría realidad, ya que fue aceptado en una prestigiosa compañía multinacional dedicada a distintas investigaciones en Japón, en la enorme y hermosa ciudad de Tokio.

La última semana de su estadía en Fukuoka, tuvo muchas despedidas de su familia que le recordaron que siempre que necesitara hablar sobre cualquier cosa los tendría, como de cierta forma recordándole que no debería alejarse nunca de aquellas cosas inculcadas. Suplicaron porque pronto trajera una prometida, de lo contrario ya tenían planeado el concertarle citas de matrimonio, su última oportunidad para encontrar por sí mismo una esposa yacía en el nuevo empleo. Aunque la fecha límite sería al cabo de seis meses, de no encontrar novia comenzaría con las entrevistas.

Tatsumi Souichi un chico casi tan alto con Morinaga, pero con un hermoso cabello rubio largo siempre sujeto en una coleta y con la mirada adusta; había crecido en Nagoya toda su vida, al lado de su encimosa familia que procuró evadir marchándose a estudiar la universidad a Tokio. Su madre Hana, no quería permitir que se marchara lejos, pero finalmente fue convencida por su padre Soujin, un investigador entomólogo que lo apoyó para irse a comenzar su propia vida. Una vez ahí se sintió libre de presiones y viviendo en los dormitorios de la universidad, en donde aprendió a ser autosuficiente.

A pesar de la distancia, tenía que ir durante sus vacaciones a visitarlos obligatoriamente. En su hogar, su madre siendo un poco metiche y sobreprotectora le preguntaba si algún día sentaría cabeza, a razón de que quería tener nietos pronto para volver a disfrutar el cuidar un pequeño bebé. Souichi nunca se interesó en los romances, siempre con la empalagosa madre, todas las chicas le parecían fastidiosas, empezando por sus voces, sus modos de dirigirse a él, los aromas de sus perfumes y todo lo que respectaba a ser tocado de alguna forma; de manera que se mantuvo alejado de cuanta chica cruzó su camino. En general nunca fue muy sociable, sin ir a fiestas ni compartir amistad con alguna persona, pues dedicó cada segundo de su tiempo a su más grande afán en la vida, el volverse un investigador como lo era su querido padre, aunque no fuera en el mismo campo de investigación.

En el último año de la universidad conoció una pequeña joven de cabellera negra y algo diminuta que siendo muy audaz, logró acercarse a él gracias a su interés en la misma ciencia. La inteligencia sobresaliente de aquella mujer lo hizo notarla haciéndose buenos amigos hasta que presionado por su madre le pidió fuera su novia y finalmente meses después su prometida. Sin embargo, Souichi jamás tuvo interés en lo que respectaba el sexo, procuraba separar a su prometida de él cada ella lo tocaba lascivamente, que a su forma de verlo era inapropiado, por lo que su vida sexual es totalmente nula. Algunos besos apasionados de parte de la hermosa Kimura Natsuki nunca tocaron el corazón del tiránico hombre del que ella estaba enamorada, porque aunque ella sentía que no era correspondida, su profundo amor la hacía permanecer cerca de su amado prometido.

Natsuki no tenía que celarlo, él era totalmente frío e interesando en la ciencia, de hecho podían pasar semanas sin besarse, sólo se conformó con ser la persona más cercana a ese hombre, después de su adorable familia que la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Ella se sentía parte de la familia Tatsumi desde que los conoció, puesto que siendo una chica huérfana, la calidez de aquella familia la envolvió encariñándose no únicamente con el insensible de su prometido, sino que se hizo amiga de la pequeña Kanako y Tomoe e incluso de la que sería su futura suegra.

Practicó los deberes de esposa puesto que pretendió conquistarlo tomando de modelo a seguir a la señora Hana Tatsumi, cosa que fue halagador para la madre de Souichi y la adoptó como una hija más enseñándole muchas cosas, pues fue a vivir con ellos a Nagoya un tiempo al terminar la universidad.

Por su parte, Souichi una vez finalizando la universidad obtuvo una oferta laboral de la compañía multinacional, que fue prácticamente obligado a aceptar, con tal de comenzar a juntar dinero para la vida que llevaría al lado de Natsuki. Tatsumi vio como oportunidad para postergar el compromiso y no casarse todavía, el reunir dinero suficiente con la meta de adquirir una casa, muebles y muchas cosas justo en el centro de Tokio, cosa que le tomaría al menos un par de años. De esa manera podría estar solo ese tiempo en el departamento que la compañía le pagó. El tiempo pasó y debido a su pericia fue ascendido de ser un aprendiz hasta volverse uno de los jefes de un área. Por lo cual le asignaron un laboratorio de investigación en pesticidas y le ofrecieron los currículums de muchos aspirantes que salían de las universidades en todo el país, para contratar a cualquiera que él pidiera.

Durante algunas semanas realizó entrevistas por medios virtuales hasta elegir al que le pareció más sobresaliente de todos ellos.

"Ese tal Morinaga Tetsuhiro es perfecto para el puesto", pensó Souichi emocionado al recibir los resultados de las pruebas aplicadas.

Esa mañana del lunes, Souichi recibió en su laboratorio la visita del chico que había elegido, al instante en que sus miradas chocaron, algo especial ocurrió en ambos, una extraña chispa en la que sus ojos se detuvieron sin decir una sola palabra. El aliento contenido de sus pulmones volvió nuevamente mientras en los labios del chico mayor salió la clásica frase de presentación:

— Hola mi nombre es Tatsumi Souichi como ya debes saber. Ahora que te hemos contratado, puesto que yo te elegí, quiero que sepas que trabajarás a mi cargo, serás mi asistente y pretendo que demuestres esas habilidades que aparentaste en las pruebas. Supongo que firmaste el contrato de prueba en recursos humanos.

— Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, señor Tatsumi, estoy muy feliz de estar en Tokio, además de pertenecer a esta compañía que nos da tantos beneficios. Mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro y pondré todo mi esfuerzo para demostrarle mi valía.

— Por favor no me llames señor Tatsumi, tengo dos años más que tú.

— Ya que será mi maestro puedo llamarlo sensei o sempai también, puesto que seré su asistente.

— Creo que sempai está mejor.

Así comenzó un encuentro fortuito de ese par de chicos que se agradaron al instante.

Toda la mañana se dedicaron a revisar los apuntes de Souichi y anotaciones, además de enseñarle las instalaciones y demás materiales a su servicio. A la hora del almuerzo se acompañaron a comer charlando sobre aquellas interesantes investigaciones de pesticidas y la búsqueda por hacerlos inofensivos al ambiente. De pronto aquella charla saltó más allá de la cordialidad entre compañeros hasta hablar de la familia:

— Yo tengo a mis padres y a un hermano llamado Kunihiro.

— Yo tengo dos fastidiosos hermanos menores, también tengo madre y padre. Además casi olvido a Natsuki mi prometida.

— ¡Eso es tan genial! Mis padres me concertarán citas de matrimonio si no consigo novia en los próximos meses, dicen que tengo edad para casarme y además del trabajo ideal. Me gustaría poder buscar por mí mismo, además si acudo a citas de ese estilo tendré que hacer un compromiso.

— Natsuki es una chica muy sociable y tiene muchas amigas, quizás podría presentarte algunas.

— Oh sempai usted es una magnífica persona, ¿haría eso por mí? — Expresó Morinaga poniendo ojos de cachorrito herido.

— Claro que sí Morinaga. No seas empalagoso, no es nada en realidad. Además me molesta que los padres quieran controlar la vida de sus hijos.

— Si supieras sempai, mis padres son maestros del chantaje.

— Ni me lo digas, mamá es tan fastidiosa y metiche que tantas veces he querido ahorcarla.

Con esas palabras se identificaron uno con el otro expresando aquellos problemas de sus familias. Por supuesto que Morinaga omitió los inconvenientes que le acarrearon su homosexualidad, simplemente se limitó a competir por la familia más controladora; en lo cual ganó Souichi pues no hubo competencia a la hora de narrar el hecho de que su propia madre decidió que se casaría con Natsuki. Mucho menos puesto que Morinaga no le contó las múltiples sesiones de terapia con el psicólogo para curarlo de su "enfermedad".

Las risas entre ellos se volvieron tan sonoras que los compañeros de trabajo que solían pensar que el tirano era algo como un tipo amargado que jamás sonreía, los hicieron mirarlos curiosamente, ante eso Souichi le pidió a su kohai marcharse juntos a comer a solas en los jardines de la empresa.

Al terminar el día de labores, sintieron que el tiempo fue demasiado corto, para un par de chicos solitarios la compañía mutua fue perfecta simplemente, con tantas cosas en común sobre los temas de agricultura, además de la dedicación de Morinaga para realizar las cosas, justo de la forma en la que su sempai requería.

— Buen trabajo Morinaga, espero verte mañana temprano y con el mismo entusiasmo que hoy tuviste.

— Muchas gracias sempai, sólo tengo una duda ¿Usted sabe dónde están los dormitorios para empleados? Me dieron la llave y la dirección, pero no tengo idea de cómo llegar, de hecho dejé mis cosas en una bodega el día sábado que llegué a Tokio y me gustaría poder llegar a mi nueva casa hoy, ya que no quiero pagar otra noche en el hotel si tengo mi propio lugar.

— Por supuesto, son unos departamentos cerca de aquí, podemos llegar caminando, ahí vivo yo también. Muéstrame tu llave. — Souichi la miró con curiosidad notando que el departamento de Morinaga quedaba exactamente al lado del suyo, de modo que espetó: — ¡Vaya que coincidencia! Tu departamento está justo al lado del mío. Ahora si no te salvarás si te veo irte de fiesta.

— No se preocupe sempai, no me agradan las fiestas, procuro no salir muy tarde cuando llegó a ir a beber un poco.

— No puede ser que exista alguien como tú. El asistente perfecto. Sólo falta que sepas cocinar y me hagas el almuerzo. — Dijo en tono burlón, para jugarle una broma a su kohai.

— Por supuesto, no faltaba más, tengo buena sazón y será un placer cocinar para usted.

— No lo decía en serio.

— Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá, me gustaría pararle la cena… Ahora que recuerdo no tengo refrigerador en el departamento, ni comestibles, ni mi ropa, ni nada. Creo que tendrá que esperar a que me instale.

El estómago de Morinaga rugió y Souichi no pudo evitar burlarse bastante.

— Tengo un par de sopas instantáneas en casa, después de todo soy tu vecino, vamos a comer y te ayudaré a llevar algunas de tus pertenencias a tu nueva casa.

— Hagamos algo, yo cocinaré y compremos comestibles. ¡Insisto! Es lo menos que puedo hacer por sus molestias.

Ambos hombres partieron a comprar bastantes cosas para la cena en la cual Souichi notó de inmediato una vibra extraña provenir de su interior, conocer alguien tan de pronto e invitarlo a su propio departamento fue la primera cosa impulsiva que hizo en toda su vida. Incluso para llevar a su casa a Natsuki tardó muchos meses en decidirlo, pero ahora se sintió tan a gusto con aquel hombre que no dudó de llevarlo a hacerle compañía.

Un detalle que convirtió en "perfecto" a su nuevo asistente fue la increíble sazón, cada bocado fue una delicia, tanto como la cocina de su empalagosa madre. De manera que no pudo evitar preguntarse, qué podía ser esa sensación en su pecho cada que sus ojos se encontraron con las hermosas orbes verdes de Morinaga.

Lo acompañó poco después a recoger algunas cosas como ropa y un par de cajas en un taxi, sin embargo no podrían traer muebles ni la cama, por lo que nuevamente de una forma totalmente natural ofreció su propio departamento con una colchoneta y cobijas para que se quedara en el suelo de la habitación.

No únicamente Souichi sintió algo extraño con su asistente, Morinaga también percibió cosas que nunca había logrado sentir antes, procuró evadirlas con tal de no permitir a sus emociones controlarlo, no podía pensar que pudiera gustarle, sino que enfocó sus ideas a la amistad, con tal de no tener que hablar con el psicólogo y sentirse mal con su forma de percibir el mundo.

Por la mañana no pudo evitar contemplar aquel rostro pacífico e increíblemente bello con su cabello largo suelto, y sus ojos sin los lentes redondos que cubrieron su rostro durante todo el día en que había conocido a su sempai, el torso ligeramente descubierto que le produjo un salto en la erección matutina. Se marchó a su departamento justo al lado, y golpeó su cabeza con ambas manos nerviosamente diciendo en voz alta:

— ¡Esto no puede ser posible!

Estaba totalmente seguro de la atracción que sintió en ese momento tan silencioso de la mañana, se centró en repetir que había sido un error y le pareció que ese hombre lucía como una chica a razón del largo cabello que caía desde su cabeza hasta su blanco pecho, además de los rasgos finos y delicados.

La ducha fría fue el castigo que se dictó a sí mismo con tal de evadir la realidad, de esa forma procuró pensar que de hecho cada cosa percibió en su interior, era una amistad, sin duda una amistad especial.

"Eso debe ser, es una amistad especial". Pensó repetidamente Morinaga hasta convencerse.

Una vez se vistió, tuvo que volver a pedir prestada la plancha para la ropa y notó al instante que Souichi salió en una diminuta toalla que volvió a perturbar sus emociones. Sin embargo con entereza negó una y otra vez el ser atraído por un hombre.

A pesar de los nervios que sentía Morinaga al hacer las cosas comunes del día como preparar un par de almuerzos para el trabajo, lo hizo olvidar sus lecciones sobre lo que estaba bien y mal, simplemente se centró en realizar las actividades al lado de ese hombre.

Marcharon juntos al trabajo y así transcurrió la semana entera, en la que ayudado por su sempai, Tetsuhiro logró instalarse por completo en el lugar y continuaron realizando sus rutinas casi totalmente juntos todo el día. Desde el desayuno hasta las buenas noches antes de dormir cada cual en sus distintos departamentos, separados tras un delgado muro, sin embargo efectuaron cada cosa del día compartiendo sus mundos. Aunque al amor no podían referirse aquellos sentimientos, al cabo de esa semana ya se habían convertido en inseparables amigos.

No todo era color de rosa en la relación de aquellos chicos, el mal genio de Tatsumi asustaba un poco a su kohai de cuando en cuando, ya que los gritos e incluso algunos manotazos en la cabeza del pobre asistente, fueron dados sin que recibiera una sola queja. Tan sólo procuró realizar las cosas de manera todavía más eficiente para no recibir ningún correctivo nuevamente, aunque no escapó a muchos de ellos.

El sábado por la mañana sin labores no cambiaron su rutina de desayuno. Souichi una vez aseado, partió al departamento de su asistente a ayudarlo como todos los días a preparar los alimentos, procuraba aprender para poder hacerlo para sí mismo, aunque más grato le resultaba el poder compartir esos momentos con el chico de cabello azul.

No habían probado bocado alguno cuando el celular de Souichi comenzó a sonar insistentemente y con pereza respondió:

— ¿Qué sucede Natsuki?

— ¿Dónde estás Sou-kun? Estoy afuera de tu departamento.

— Estoy en el departamento de al lado con mi nuevo asistente desayunando.

Sin poder evitarlo Morinaga escuchó las palabras de Souichi e invitó a la prometida de su superior a desayunar con ellos. En realidad sentía suma curiosidad por conocer a la mujer que podría estar con ese hombre tan increíble que admiraba. En la puerta una vez que Souichi salió a invitarla a pasar:

— Mucho gusto soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro, el asistente de su prometido.

— Yo soy Kimura Natsuki, por favor cuide de mí.

— Adelante señorita Kimura, pase a la mesa, tenemos mucha comida y sería un honor tenerla en mi casa. Sempai ha hablado mucho sobre usted, me sorprende que no labore en la misma compañía, dadas sus habilidades en el mismo campo que nosotros.

Caminaron los tres hasta la mesa en donde se sentaron y servicialmente Tetsuhiro colocó comida en un plato para la chica que los acompañaba.

— Gracias Morinaga-san. Me sorprende que sepa tantas cosas sobre mí, y sobre él, siendo que apenas tienen una semana de conocerse. En realidad no es verdad lo que mi prometido le ha dicho sobre mí, yo no soy un genio como él. Asimismo él no le ha explicado que me tomé unos meses de vacaciones luego de la universidad, por lo que no apliqué para los empleos que ofreció la compañía donde ustedes laboran. Pero no todo salió mal ya que al cabo de unas semanas conseguí un trabajo en una farmacéutica en la que soy investigadora también, pero me queda algo lejos de aquí, por esa causa sólo puedo venir los fines de semana a visitarlo.

— Que bueno que está usted aquí, seguro que a Souichi le da gusto tenerla los fines de semana.

— Ya basta, no me gusta que hablen de mí como si no estuviera. — Respondió Souichi regañando.

— Usted Morinaga-san, ¿tiene alguna novia que extrañe?

— Desafortunadamente tengo mala suerte con esas cosas, pero su prometido dijo que usted podría presentarme a algunas amigas. Necesito una novia.

— ¡Por supuesto! Tengo muchas amigas solitarias que buscan una relación.

Al termino del desayuno Natsuki se sorprendió al mirar a ambos hombres levantar la mesa eficientemente y lavar los platos frente a sus ojos, ya que Souichi nunca fue muy aseado y prefería comprar comida hecha con tal de evitarse la pena de cocinar o de limpiar trastos. Sonrió con felicidad al notar la química entre ellos y pensó que el mal humor de su prometido había disminuido considerablemente esa última semana que no lo había visto. El chico de cabello azul le daba algo especial a su querido novio que la hizo de inmediato advertir que Souichi estaba tan cómodo al lado de una persona, ya que ni con ella, ni mucho menos con la empalagosa familia que tenía, lo notó tan tranquilo y por qué no, en verdad feliz.

Supuso que tener un buen amigo es indispensable para todos los seres humanos y siempre deseo que su amado pudiera confiar en alguien, aunque no fuera ella.

— Entonces Natsuki, el día de hoy vamos a mostrarle a Morinaga la cuidad de Tokio.

— No sempai, descuide, no es necesario que salga conmigo si usted tenía planes con su prometida. Yo puedo quedarme en casa a descansar. No quiero hacerles mal tercio.

— No es molestia, yo también quiero saber más del único amigo de Sou-kun.

— No tienes que burlarte Natsuki, la verdad que él es especial, si todos fueran como él, seguro tendría más amigos que tú.

De esa manera salieron los tres a visitar la ciudad y mientras más tiempo pasó al lado de ellos, Natsuki se percató de inmediato que el amigo de Souichi era una excelente persona que lo ayudaba a ser más sociable. La compañía de Morinaga se volvió mediadora entre los dos que solían discutir por hacer una cosa u otra, él sabía cómo convencer al tirano e incluso hacerlo reír para relajarlo.

Por primera vez Natsuki sintió un poco de celos de observar que alguien pudiera tener contacto con el chico que ella adoraba, no obstante sus sentimientos eran tan grandes hacia su prometido que agradeció por el hecho de que él tuviera un buen amigo que se atrevía a tocarle el hombro o incluso tomar comida de su plato.

Al caer la noche fueron a sus departamentos, pero nuevamente Souichi sugirió invitar a Morinaga a beber con ellos a lo cual fue tan inquisitivo que terminó aceptado. Ella miró a ambos chicos con agrado, hasta los vio reír y disfrutar las anécdotas que contaron de la semana, de hecho se preguntó si aquel joven podría ser gay y tener segundas intenciones con su amado, sin embargo lo dudó bastante ya que preguntó cómo sería alguna de sus amigas que le presentaría.

Souichi no la alejó de él tanto como siempre lo hacía, incluso le permitió tomar su mano e ir sujeto del brazo, pero rechazó sus avances cuando se trató de aproximar a su rostro a besarlo. Al cabo de algunas horas, ambos chicos cayeron rendidos al suelo totalmente ebrios, Natsuki en cambio procuró no beber demasiado, fue por algunas cobijas y los tapó en el piso mirándolos dormir bastante cerca. Por su parte marchó a la habitación de su prometido y se recostó a descansar pensando en las eventualidades del día.

Al siguiente día con la resaca de ellos, les preparó un desayuno para ayudarlos, ambos agradecieron las atenciones de la chica y nuevamente cuando Morinaga intentó marcharse a su departamento fue detenido por Souichi que procuraba mantener a raya a su prometida que siempre lo asediaba, usarlo como medio para tenerla distante le pareció grato el anterior día, además de que disfrutaba realmente la compañía de su nuevo amigo:

— ¿A dónde vas Morinaga?

— Voy a mi departamento, he sido una molestia para ustedes, los dejaré solos.

— No eres una molestia Morinaga ¿verdad Natsuki?

— Claro Morinaga-san, me es grata su compañía, ya que hace a mi novio gruñón sonreír.

— Bueno sempai, pero tengo que darme una ducha y hacer el aseo, de modo que si quieren podemos salir a comer o les prepararé algo por la tarde para agradecerles por hacerle compañía a un solitario como yo.

Por la tarde, Morinaga fue quien preparó los alimentos con la atención tanto de Natsuki como de Souichi que lo asistió como los días anteriores, con el pretexto de que quería aprender.

Algunas semanas se fueron volando, Morinaga procuró mantenerse a distancia lo más que pudo, a pesar de ello pasaba todo su tiempo al lado de su amigo, exceptuando algunos fines de semana que Natsuki le concertó citas con algunas de sus amigas que prácticamente estaban encantadas de conocer a un chico tan encantador y agradable. Pero en cada cita no consiguió sentir que pudiera tener algo al lado de esas mujeres, incluso los cuatro salieron juntos para ayudarlo, pero se comportaban extraños los chicos ya que charlaban entre ellos ignorando a las chicas que de igual forma procuraron hablar entre ellas.

Natsuki con su perspicacia comenzó a indagar en el pasado de Morinaga, sin conseguir ninguna pista del porqué podía comportarse tan extraño a la hora de tener una cita, simplemente se sentía incómodo cada que alguna de sus amigas lo sujetó de la mano, supuso que al igual que su prometido era una persona distante de la otredad.

Ella siendo una chica tan sensible y dulce, se encariño del amigo de su novio volviéndose su amiga también y aconsejándole cosas para abrir su corazón con las chicas de las citas. Pero mientras más los vio juntos comenzó a notar aquellos sentimientos provenir de su novio a un chico, las miradas entre ellos que parecían confesar cosas que ellos procuraban evadir.

Esa noche decidió que tendría que tener una larga charla con Souichi, no soportaba sentirse engañada sin conocer la verdad de sus labios, no podría obligarlo a permanecer con ella si su corazón pertenecía a otra persona, después de todo ella lo amaba realmente con todo su corazón. Despidieron a Morinaga en la puerta y al entrar le dijo la clásica frase:

— Souichi tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Natsuki? Estoy algo cansado, vamos a dormir.

— No, yo creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente.

— Entonces habla, o me voy a descansar.

— ¿Tu lo amas?

— ¡Qué! ¿Amar a quién?

— Estas enamorado de Morinaga ¿no?

— Pero que cosas dices. ¡Estás loca!

— Mírame a la cara, él te gusta, lo sé. No me tortures, tengo que saber la verdad.

— ¡Estás enferma mujer!

— No Sou-kun, yo creo que he dado en el clavo, no he querido aceptarlo, pero estoy algo cansada de fingir, de hecho él me agrada, creo que harían buena pareja. En cuanto a mi…yo bueno…

Natsuki comenzó a llorar inconteniblemente, no podía parar entre lágrimas y sollozos bastante audibles, a tal grado que recibió una palmada cariñosa en la espalda en vez de un abrazo de Souichi. Con la horrorizada negativa de él ante las conjeturas:

— De verdad te has pasado hoy con esas conjeturas, ya cálmate y no llores. Morinaga es mi amigo y asistente, no somos nada más, además él no es gay, ni yo tampoco.

Con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos decidió ponerlo a prueba, pero sabía que de cualquier forma había perdido, jamás fue competencia para el amor verdadero, siempre fue como otra hermana para su prometido.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? Yo siempre he sabido que no me amas, además de que nunca hemos tenido sexo. Si de verdad dices no ser gay entonces dame un beso, o es más, por qué no vamos a la habitación y me demuestras que estoy equivocada, después de todo soy tu prometida.

Souichi estaba molesto por las suposiciones de Natsuki, no obstante dentro de sí mismo creía firmemente no ser gay, por lo que la llevó de la mano hasta la habitación y empezó a besarla, con cada aliento y cada toque de ella se incomodó hasta que la separó con ambas manos y una profunda vergüenza.

— Eso no quiere decir que yo sea gay, o que esté enamorado de Morinaga.

— Desde hace algún tiempo lo supe, cuando conocí a ese lindo chico de cabello azul. Nuestro compromiso acabó, sólo… no le digas a tu familia, me gustaría despedirme de ellos antes de que sepan que no soy de la familia. Adiós Souichi…

Natsuki hecha un mar de lágrimas corrió y salió finalmente del departamento. Él quiso detenerla, sobre todo porque era algo noche para dejarla partir hasta su casa. Sin embargo, aún con el calor en sus labios y el sabor de la boca de su ex prometida, comprendió que en realidad nunca pretendió estar a su lado de una forma que no fuera como una buena amiga.

La mañana del lunes como todos los días Morinaga tocó a la puerta para acompañarlo a desayunar, aunque ahora Souichi se sintió tan incómodo por recordar las palabras de Natsuki que respondió:

— Disculpa Morinaga, el día de hoy preferiría desayunar fuera.

— Claro, a donde tú quieras.

— Iré yo solo, necesito estar a solas un tiempo.

Intentó alejarse de él, evitó cualquier toque innecesario, sintiendo un tipo de hueco en su corazón cada que miró la tristeza en los ojos de su asistente con los desdenes que hizo. Extrañó cada charla, cada momento de risas y diversión, el hacer las compras, el desayuno e incluso observarlo detenidamente mientras la plática se volvía amena. Se descubrió mirándolo con suspiros y de inmediato negó para sus adentros el sentir cualquier cosa, pero las palabras de Natsuki resonaron en su cabeza demasiadas veces.

Si las cosas seguían así tendría que hacer algo al respecto, quizá alejarse de él y cambiar de asistente, sin embargo el tan sólo contemplar la idea provocó en su corazón un sufrimiento, no podría separarse de él tan fácilmente.

El problema es que no fue únicamente Souichi el que abrigó pesar al tener esta separación, sino que Morinaga cada vez se sintió más ansioso por no poder estar de la misma forma con su querido amigo, no soportaba su distancia, a tal grado que no podía dormir bien, se sentía todo el tiempo cansado e incluso cometía muchos errores en el laboratorio. A pesar de los problemas que representaba su ineficiencia no recibía reprimendas de su adorado tirano, que parecía cada vez más ensimismado. Le preocupaba saber que quizá el problema era él o se preguntaba si Natsuki había terminado con su amigo ya que no recibió respuestas a los mensajes que le mando a la chica. El viernes al terminar las labores de esa estresante semana, decidió que no podía más con la distancia entre ellos:

— Sempai… disculpa…

— ¿Qué quieres Morinaga?

— ¿Podría acompañarme a beber? Me gustaría charlar con usted, lo extraño, usted es mi único amigo y me siento muy solo.

Tatsumi pretendió negarse, pensó tantas frases para evadirlo, incluso darle algún golpe al rostro con tal de no ver esos ojos esmeralda que lo paralizaron, respondiendo:

— Como quieras…

Partieron todo el camino en silencio, pero nuevamente ambos sintieron los latidos de sus corazones acelerarse con emoción de tan solo imaginar poder estar al lado del otro.

Compraron muchas bebidas y en el departamento de Souichi tomaron sin hablar como solían hacerlo. Se dedicaron a comer las botanas, hasta que luego de algunas cervezas Morinaga no resistió y preguntó:

— Sempai… quería saber si ya te cansaste de ser mi amigo…

— No es eso Morinaga, mejor no me preguntes, no quiero saber.

La extraña respuesta lo hizo inquirir nuevamente:

— Terminaste con Natsuki y estás triste ¿verdad?

— Ella terminó conmigo. — Dijo Souichi empinándose una botella y bebiéndola toda.

— Tu sabes que puedes hablar conmigo sobre eso, si no es ella habrá alguna otra. Sólo no me apartes así de ti, que me haces pensar que te desagrado.

Los ojos verdes algo alcoholizados soltaron una tierna lágrima cristalina que rodó por la mejilla de Tetsuhiro desatando la ternura de Souichi. Pretendió evadir sus ojos, miró al suelo y expresó:

— Aunque quisiera, simplemente no puedo, yo…

Subió nuevamente sus orbes miel hasta dirigirlas con insistencia a las de su asistente que se quedó observándolo también, se acercó todavía más y sujetó su rostro entre sus manos, limpió aquella lágrima y miró los labios sonrosados en un gesto de pesar. El corazón tirano se aceleró, sus mejillas se pusieron totalmente rojas de tener esos pensamientos que lo asaltaron y obligaron a unir sus labios a los de Morinaga. Su corazón emocionado saltó latiendo con fuerza mientras movió delicadamente su boca contra la de él, cuando profundizaría en el beso fue alejado al instante por las manos de Tetsuhiro que a pesar de sentir la fuerza de un sinfín de emociones recorrer toda su humanidad, la culpa y la vergüenza llegaron golpeando su realidad.

— ¡Cómo te atreviste Souichi! ¡Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a mí! No sabes lo que me estás haciendo. — olvidó los protocolos y gritó las palabras que en realidad no quería decir, sin embargo no podía reaccionar de otra manera.

Se levantó corriendo hasta su departamento y se encerró. La borrachera que traía se le bajó al momento y tembló sin saber si era de emoción o de temor. Tocó con la mano sus labios en los que todavía podía sentir la calidez de esa dulce boca que se había unido a la suya. No dudo de aquello que sintió, pero la intensa programación a la que fue sometido durante años lo obligó a marcarle a su psicólogo que no respondió. Entonces buscó en internet algún psicólogo de Tokio y marcó el teléfono concertando una urgente cita para tratar su problema.

Souichi por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento tan seductor, la respiración acelerada de Tetsuhiro contra su rostro, la suavidad y la calidez del momento en que había revelado para sí mismo todas las inquietudes que procuró negar durante esa semana. Todo cobró sentido, notó por primera vez lo feliz que lo hacía el tenerlo a su lado y que quizás después de todo no quería separarse de él. Necesitaba su compañía y esas dulces emociones que brotaban con cada toque de su piel, los estremecimientos que percibió cuando la mano de él llegó a posarse en su hombro o tocó su mano a propósito o accidentalmente.

Sin embargo no esperó recibir esa respuesta tan hostil, además de que él saliera corriendo. Recordó la mirada de horror en el rostro de su asistente y la indignación que le produjo aquel gesto que desde su punto de vista resultó seductor y sensual. Aunque de hecho se sintió profundamente avergonzado de haber realizado una acción en contra de la voluntad de su kohai, nunca imaginó que Morinaga no se sintiera un poco igual que él y pudiera rechazarlo.

El día sábado se hizo pesado y desgastante para Souichi, pensó tantas veces en tocar la puerta de su adorado vecino y preguntarle que sentía. Aunque él mismo no estaba seguro de sus emociones, simplemente ansiaba permanecer al lado de ese adorable chico de cabello azul. Pero las horas se hicieron lentas sin que Morinaga tocara a su puerta, llenándose con una decepción en su corazón.

Por su parte Morinaga asistió totalmente alterado a la cita con el psicólogo, no sabía por dónde comenzar, ya que era una persona distinta a la que siempre acudió. Se sentó en un sillón frente a un hombre algo maduro que preguntó:

— Mi nombre es Masato Ryu. ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

— Yo soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Creo que me gusta un hombre, ¿puede ayudarme?

El psicólogo lo miró con extrañeza, ya que él no tenía los prejuicios que el amigo de su padre y por tanto no le parecía algo malo la homosexualidad. Entonces respondió:

— ¿Ayudarte a qué? ¿A conquistarlo?

— ¿No lo entiende? Soy un hombre que le gusta otro hombre.

De esa manera comenzó la charla en la que procuraría desengañar al chico de cabellos azules programado a creer que sus sentimientos eran una cosa aberrante. Le explicó con claridad sobre las teorías de que genéticamente un porcentaje de la población tenía una orientación sexual encaminada a su propio género, además de que en cierta forma todos los seres humanos tenían una especie de bisexualidad, que los ayudaba a sobrellevar al otro género en planes de amistad.

Las horas pasaron y el psicólogo canceló sus citas con tal de seguir charlando con el chico que le pareció tan indefenso y torturado por esas personas que pretendían cambiarlo. Tenía el afán de poder ayudarlo a entender la verdad. No obstante Morinaga parecía incrédulo, molestó en algunas cosas, no pretendía aceptar de golpe la realidad.

El embrollo con la mente del confundido Morinaga no podría solventarse en una sesión de terapia, a pesar de que duró varias horas. El psicólogo Masato terminó bastante cansado y sugirió verlo el día lunes después de su horario laboral. La única cosa que recomendó fue no tomar decisiones apresuradas, no comentarlo con otras personas y mucho menos volver a ver al psicólogo amigo de su padre. Nunca pretendió culpar a otras personas por la desdicha de sus pacientes, ya que siempre creyó que las elecciones pertenecen a cada ser en particular, no obstante luego de escuchar parte de la triste historia del chico de cabello azul, entendió que no siempre las cosas resultarían ser de esa forma y en ese particular caso demasiadas persona implicadas le habían impedido una vida plena a su paciente.

El día domingo Morinaga se sintió confundido pero un poco más tranquilo, recibió la llamada del amigo de su padre con el que se excusó diciendo que había marcado por error. De igual forma leyó con tranquilidad uno de los libros que su terapista Masato le facilitó, en el cual le explicaban que la realidad distaba mucho de lo que le habían hecho creer y la homosexualidad sin lugar a dudas no es una enfermedad. Tantas páginas con anécdotas de chicos en su situación y muchos consejos para comprender que las cosas que podía sentir no son algo anormal, comenzaron a procurarle tranquilidad. Con sumo interés leyó todo el día aspirando a creer en aquellas cosas.

Por otro lado su angustiado sempai, se sintió cada vez más solitario, ahora sin su mejor amiga Natsuki y su mejor amigo Morinaga, todo se había vuelto tan silencioso. Recordó aquellas veces que deseó con fuerza estar solo y que nadie irrumpiera en su vida a hacer ruido, cosa que simplemente le causó un profundo pesar. Por primera vez extrañó los cálidos brazos de su madre y las risas de su pequeña hermana y las tontas preguntas de su hermano. Más aún la presencia del hombre que había vuelto su mundo de cabeza ¿por qué las cosas se habían hecho tan complicadas? De tener una prometida una meta a futuro, ahora todo se había roto y transformaba en borroso su destino que solía ser tan claro.

Se sintió tentado demasiadas veces a tocar a la puerta de su amigo una y otra vez durante el día ¿pero qué diría? En realidad no tenía idea de lo que pudiera pasar con ellos aún si Morinaga hubiera correspondido a su gesto. El desconcierto de sus pensamientos resultó ser similar al de su asistente, sin embargo Souichi no tenía el valor de hablarlo con alguien, no podría decirle a otra persona que le gustaba un chico, que una emoción muy grande lo cubrió al unir sus labios, después de todo él nunca fue gay, no podría serlo de pronto.

Se convenció finalmente al cabo de mucho reflexionar que todo fue a causa del alcohol, lo repitió para sí mismo incluso en voz alta, cada que su mente voló a imaginar nuevamente ese beso.

No obstante no podía esperar a verse reunido nuevamente con Morinaga en sus horas laborales, ansiaba de una manera sobrecogedora en poder mirar en sus ojos un poco de aceptación. Algo que le diera pauta para aceptar que dentro de su corazón los sentimientos que guardaba eran reales.

El lunes muy temprano llegó al laboratorio con tal de verlo, y pretendió seriedad, aunque todo dentro de Souichi daba vueltas con preocupación, emoción y temor.

Miró al cabo de unos minutos llegar a Tetsuhiro sin mostrar nada en especial, su rostro serio, como si hubiera olvidado incluso que ambos eran amigos, cosa que hizo que en su pecho una aflicción creciera. Jamás podría demostrar debilidad, razón para saludarlo como si nada le ocurriera:

— Buenos días Morinaga.

— Buenos días sempai.

Respondió Tetsuhiro de manera fría como sentía que debería hacer, todavía no le quedaba claro que debería hacer respecto a ese chico que si bien le causaba mucho conflicto y desórdenes en su interior, no podía terminar de aceptar que le gustaba, más aún que estaba profundamente enamorado.

Los días se volvieron complicados, más por los errores que reflejó su investigación. El superior de Souichi en la compañía, llegó para supervisarlos y revisó bitácoras, los reportes y las muestras encontrando el error en los resultados que no concordaban. De manera que los días subsecuentes se centraron como un equipo en resolver no sus problemas emocionales, sino los que causaron la semana anterior.

Morinaga asistió a unas cuantas sesiones de terapia esa semana, charlando sobre las cosas pensadas por su reflexión a partir del libro que leía. Muchas de las cuales lo llevaron a comparar las cosas que solía decirle su anterior psicólogo, totalmente contradictorias a lo que ahora se propuso creer fervientemente.

Algo que todavía se negó a creer era que ese beso podía ser la cosa más especial que había sentido, dentro de sí mismo rehusó que le resultara distinto a los besos que había probado con las chicas. No quería ni podía enfrentar más cosas, puesto que se sintió profundamente traicionado por su familia, trabajó en ello en las sesiones de esa semana. Mientras que en el laboratorio trató con indiferencia a su sempai, el cual se hizo distante, mucho más gruñón y tan solitario que se alejó de todo mundo.

Souichi no pretendía expresar lo que su corazón sentía, pero una gran desesperación se ahogaba cada día con su silencio. Nunca se permitió explorar aquellos sentimientos y cada que su cabeza voló a ellos simplemente los evadió con el trabajo. Pero al llegar a casa en la calma de aquel departamento los pensamientos negados se apresuraron procurando evitarlos con los apuntes de trabajo.

Nuevamente la semana terminó al igual que la corrección a los resultados, el superior los felicitó por ser un buen equipo y Morinaga procuro irse cuanto antes para no toparse con él durante todo el camino. De igual forma Souichi se quedó perdiendo en tiempo en el edificio para tampoco irse caminando cerca de él, de la misma forma que los días anteriores.

La desesperación y desasosiego se volvieron tan grandes ahora que no podía llevar su mente al trabajo. Sin nada que pudiera distraerlo prefirió alcoholizarse hasta caer rendido en su cama evadiendo nuevamente la verdad.

La mañana del sábado Morinaga partió a una nueva sesión con el psicólogo en la que al final de darle muchas vueltas al asunto con su sempai le comentó:

— De alguna manera creo que tu sempai es muy importante y por eso no has podido confrontarlo, descríbeme lo que sientes con él. Tienes que enfrentarlo, dime las emociones que te causa, creo que lo más importante es que él desató algo importante en tu vida.

Sus ojos cambiaron y las manos sudorosas de Tetsuhiro que se frotaban una contra la otra dejaron de temblar para expresar, en medio pensamientos que azotaron su cabeza:

— Él es increíble, es perfecto, tiene los ojos más lindos que nunca conocí, su blanca piel parece invitarme a tocarla. Cada que lo miro mi corazón salta y siento asfixia, no quiero apartarme de su lado pero nunca pretendí que esto pudiera ser así. Cuando me besó yo pensé que tendría un paro cardiaco, pues mis latidos bombearon con fuerza por todo mi cuerpo, fue tan distinto a hacerlo con otras personas.

— Bueno Morinaga, no creo que este chico te guste, lo que yo creo es que estás totalmente enamorado, además parece ser una buena persona.

— No es posible, yo nunca quise… mis padres me van a matar.

— Tú eres un adulto, en realidad no necesitas decirles, no más de lo que consideres prudente. Yo te aconsejaría que primero averigües los alcances de lo que puedes tener al lado de este hombre antes de que pienses decirles. A pesar de ello no te recomiendo comentarles nada. Muchas personas son intolerantes con lo diferente y es mejor que crean que todo es normal.

— Pero las citas de matrimonio que le comenté.

— Con mayor razón, no debes decirles, inventa alguna excusa y háblales sobre el control de tu propia vida que te pertenece a ti. Ninguno de ellos morirá en tu lugar, así que tampoco nadie debe vivir por ti. De modo que no tienes que mencionarles que la persona que te hace feliz en un chico.

— Pero es que no estoy tan seguro, él ha estado distante, no hemos hablado desde que me besó. Nos vemos a diario en el trabajo, sin embargo ya nada es igual.

— ¿Tú lo has tratado igual?

— ¿Cómo podría? No sé qué decirle, la verdad es que no sé qué es lo que quiero.

— Tu vida no debe girar alrededor de una persona, sin embargo te aconsejo que pienses muy bien en lo que harás, si de verdad quieres alejarte de él o te hace feliz estar a su lado. Aunque sin importar lo que decidas debes hablarlo con él.

Por otra parte Souichi despertó con resaca, fatigado y sintiendo una terrible pesadez. Comprendió primeramente la cosa más simple, necesitaba mucho hablar con alguien y la primera persona que pensó contarle sus pesares fue aquella chica que había sido su amiga durante años. Se arregló y partió hasta el departamento de ella. Una vez en la puerta se paralizó sin poder golpear, de pronto una voz detrás de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

Al girarse miró a Natsuki y se abrazó de ella liberando de una vez por todas los sentimientos reprimidos toda esa semana, mojando su hombro. Ella se conmovió, sin lugar a dudas comprendió que sólo una gran desesperación podría traer al tirano directo a sus brazos. Lo separó de ella preguntado con seriedad:

— ¿Qué quieres de mí Souichi? Me duele tener que verte.

— No tengo con quien hablar, ¿podrías ser mi amiga? Te necesito…

Las palabras mágicas que conmovieron a Natsuki fueron dichas ablandando su corazón, no podría olvidar que todavía un gran afecto la unía a él.

— Pasa y hablemos. — Una vez en el interior de su departamento preguntó: — Entonces ¿Qué pasó con Morinaga?

— Se ha olvidado de mí…

— Él no es así, ¿ocurrió algo entre ustedes? ¿Ya no te habla? ¿No lo has visto ni en el trabajo?

— ¿Vas a interrogarme o escucharme?

— Entonces explícame desde cuando cambiaron las cosas.

— Es que yo… bueno es que bebí demasiado…

— ¡Te acostaste con él! Mejor no me lo digas, que siento feo.

— No Natsuki… sólo fue un beso.

— ¿Un beso? ¿Qué pasó después? Si te besó, ¿por qué se alejó de ti?

Un gran sonrojo cubrió la blanca piel del tirano, gesto ante el cual Natsuki no podía más que asombrarse. Notó la angustia y las emociones que cubrieron a ese hombre que ella creía conocer luego de tantos años.

— Yo fui… y su mirada de horror… simplemente se fue. — Expresó Souichi apretando las manos.

Unas lágrimas incontenibles salieron de ese chico desarmándose frente a ella, sufriendo y padeciendo el mismo desamor que ella misma tenía. Natsuki olvidó su pena, no quería seguir viendo al hombre que amaba padecer así. Lo abrazó diciendo:

— Todo va a salir bien, sólo tienes que hablarlo con él, debes ser honesto. Yo creo que él te corresponde, pero es una persona muy reprimida. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo sobre sus padres? Seguramente eso de que lo controlan lo tiene confundido.

— ¿Tú crees? No es que yo quiera algo con él.

— Sou-kun, ya es suficiente de negarlo, me lo dices o me molestaré contigo. Me haces creer que te burlas de mí si no terminas de aceptar lo que sientes por él. Tengo que saberlo, no me permites seguir si me das la esperanza de que lo que sientes por mí y por él es lo mismo. Desengáñame, no me dejes creer en que tengo oportunidad. Se honesto, haz algo bueno por mí y por ti mismo.

Tatsumi agachó la cara en vergüenza y respondió con dificultad.

— En realidad no lo sé Natsuki, es que estar con él es distinto, yo siento que puedo hacer muchas cosas con él y que quiero hacerlas. Es lo contrario de estar fastidiado o molesto, como si tuviera muchas cosas interesantes y divertidas por hacer cuando estoy con él. Es que es extraño, yo siempre he sido algo apático en lo referente a casi todo, excepto los experimentos, pero todo cambió al conocerlo estos meses. No sólo eso, incluso los experimentos se volvieron mucho más emocionantes y al mismo tiempo pasaron a segundo plano. Es simplemente que realizar con él las cosas es bueno es diferente.

La emotividad salió a flote en el rostro dulce de Natsuki, que suspiró con resignación comprendiendo el alcance de esas palabras, pues ese intenso sentir nunca lo creyó posible en el chico de cabello rubio. Sonrió con algo de tristeza y dijo:

— Si sientes tantas cosas y no puedes ni quieres separarte de él ¿Por qué no le dices? No digo que comiencen una relación así de la nada, pero intentar ver qué más puede pasar. Debes decirle que lo quieres, no como amigo, ya que eso que dices es más grande que una simple amistad. Habla con él, dile lo que piensas. Porque lo quieres ¿no es así? Dilo de una vez.

— ¡Maldita sea Natsuki! ¡Deja de presionarme!

— Lo quieres o preferirías verlo marcharse, se irá si tú dejas las cosas así. Me llamó y dijo que pidió su cambio a otra ciudad y fue aceptado. El lunes no lo volverás a ver. — Natsuki había mentido, quería verlo feliz y presionarlo era la única forma en la que diría las cosas.

No respondió, su rostro palideció y salió tropezando por la puerta sin despedirse, todo el camino Souichi no dejaba de pensar:

"No puede irse así, no lo dejaré… Lo necesito…"

Envuelto en enojo y ansiedad caminó hasta los departamentos. La noche acababa de caer y sus pisadas sonaron en los pasillos del edificio. Sin reflexionar en sus palabras o acciones, impulsivamente tocó a la puerta de forma grosera. De inmediato abrió un sorprendido Tetsuhiro.

— Sem… sempai.

— Te atreves a irte sin avisar, no puedes enfrentarme y decirme que no te importa lo que yo piense o sienta. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres un completo animal estúpido! ¡No sabes que yo te necesito aquí! ¡Si tengo que decirlo lo diré! Es que yo… yo … ¡Te quiero! ¡Con un carajo!

— Cálmate sempai. — Respondió Morinaga atónito con esas palabras que entre groseras declamaron los sentimientos.

— ¡No me voy a calmar imbécil! ¡TE QUIERO IDIOTA!

— Souichi, yo también te quiero.

— Y no me salgas que ya te cambiaron a otra ciudad porque no te voy a dejar ir. — Expresó Tatsumi sin escuchar a Morinaga.

— ¡SOUICHI! ¡Escúchame! Te digo que te quiero y que no me voy a ninguna parte, ¿quién te dijo algo así?

— Entonces… ¿no te vas? — Agrandó los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Caminó procurando escapar a su departamento luego de decir tantas barbaridades. Seguido a sus espaldas por su asistente que no dejaba de sentirse emocionado.

Sujetó su mano para detenerlo mientras metía la llave en la puerta.

— Sempai, yo siento mucho haberme portado así. La verdad me gustó el beso, sólo que pensé estaba mal. Pero resulta que soy gay, por eso nunca funcionó con las chicas, aunque contigo es distinto. No sé si esto resulte, lo único que comprendo es que quiero estar a tu lado. ¿Te quedarías conmigo? Quiero que todo sea como antes, quiero desayunar contigo, ir a trabajar a tu lado y pasar cada segundo en tu compañía.

Souichi no sabía que decir, se sintió engañado por Natsuki y a la vez aliviado de haberlo dicho, pero no sabía que contestar hasta que uno de sus vecinos de otro departamento los miraba desde la puerta de su casa.

— ¿Morinaga podríamos dejar de dar espectáculo en el pasillo?

Morinaga lo jaló hasta su casa y una vez dentro preguntó:

— Souichi sempai, ¿puedo besarte? Quiero saber si de verdad soy gay.

El alterado sempai cerró los ojos nerviosamente y se replegó contra la pared esperando sentir los labios de su compañero. Los mojó un poco con su saliva y de pronto el aliento de Tetsuhiro chocó contra su cara deteniendo el reloj. Unas suaves manos acariciaron su faz y a punto de escapar evadiendo el inminente beso, su boca se pegó a la de su asistente lentamente. Sintió detenerse su corazón con las abrazadoras emociones, sus piernas temblaron y las fuerzas de su cuerpo se perdieron en aquel sentimiento que le transmitió, sujetándose de su espalda. Las lenguas se unieron en caricias hambrientas de deseo, las respiraciones erráticas se escucharon al tiempo que chupeteos sonoros.

Al separarse se miraron un poco para bajar los ojos en vergüenza. Todo se volvió nuevo y distinto, los besos se volvieron comunes por todos lados, en la privacidad de sus departamentos. Muchas veces en el laboratorio a solas no podían evitar unir sus bocas, hasta ser descubiertos por algunos compañeros que se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada.

Cada uno descubrió lo que podía ser una relación en medio de las expresiones corporales que comenzaron a ser bastante atrevidas, los sensuales toques de las manos traviesas de Morinaga que poco a poco fueron liberándose de complejos. Hasta que un día pidió sin impedimentos el tener una relación formal con su sempai, a lo cual este no pudo rehusarse.

Souichi tenía terror de pensar en presentarlo a su familia, pero eso es otra historia…

.

.

Continuará…

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	2. Ni tu deseo sexual podrías negarlo

**Saludos, ya se que esperan las continuaciones de lo demás, pero con ánimo de no extenderme con más historias estoy por terminar esta, de manera que les dejo el segundo episodio.**

Capítulo 2: Ni tu deseo sexual podrías negarlo.

Ninguna cosa puede ser más mágica que el primer beso, aunque ambos chicos que conocían lo que era dar besos a mujeres sin tener alguna emoción más allá de amistad, cuando percibieron aquella calidez por primera vez en el interior de su corazón, al tiempo que los delicados labios de su pareja se movieron con ternura, fue completamente distinto. El temblar de los cuerpos y la pasión rodeando con deseo, puesto que las endorfinas del enamoramiento se irrigaron por primera vez. También por culpa de los cuerpos vírgenes ante este tipo de sustancias que simplemente posibilitaron de una manera expedita el calor en la entrepierna de ambos hombres sujetos, prácticamente amarrados en medio de un abrazo que procuraba unirlos y disfrutar esa tranquilidad luego de tantos días de extrañarse.

Además de las feromonas y un sinfín de hormonas que secretaron esos ardientes cuerpos, los unía algo mucho más importante, un constante ciclo de compañía mutua sobrellevada de una manera armoniosa y agradable. Por otra parte esto no significaba que no sintieran deseo sexual, pero por el momento ambos se rehusaron a aceptar algo sobre las reacciones de sus cuerpos, de manera que en cuanto el miembro de Morinaga despertó de manera tan repentina y sintió la sangre fluir a esa zona, el miedo lo invadió, detuvo el beso para frenar de golpe aquel calor que cosquilleó desde ese lugar. Por su parte Souichi ignoró completamente las respuestas de su cuerpo, se dejó llevar por las emociones que envolvieron cada parte suya.

— Si soy gay sempai, no sólo me ha gustado eres tan asombroso con la lengua que quiero volver a… mmmmmnnn. — Expresó Morinaga volviendo a unir sus bocas.

Nuevamente sujetos en los cálidos brazos uno del otro, se sumergieron en la placiente sensación que los llenó completamente con un gesto sonrojado.

Despegando sus labios bajaron la mirada, no podrían creer que algo tan distinto a los estándares de la naturaleza pudiera sentirse tan agradable en la boca. El sabor de la saliva de su buen amigo, el toque de la piel de sus manos en el rostro y cada poro transpiró enamoramiento tierno. Nunca se imaginaron envueltos en algo tan espectacular que pudiera llevarlos a perderse en otro ser humano.

Souichi por su parte no quería averiguar los alcances de esta nueva situación, prefirió ignorar las cosas y retirarse cobardemente a su habitación diciendo:

— Estoy algo cansado, ayer bebí demasiado y necesito dormir.

Tetsuhiro no quería detenerlo, el saber que su sempai era capaz de hacerlo fantasear y no terminar de aceptar que el deseo de su cabeza era tomar a ese hombre en brazos por el resto de su vida lo confundió, sin embargo no pudo detener el impulso de querer alargar el encuentro, anhelaba poder recordar el vínculo que los había hecho increíbles amigos:

— Sempai… quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme a cenar. — Expresó Morinaga casi gritando en sus adentros que su amigo se rehusara para evitar su incomodidad.

— ¿Qué preparaste?

— Sopa miso, arroz y camarones fritos.

Tatsumi no pudo evitar aceptar con tan buen cocinero, de manera que se adentró en el departamento puesto que ambos no habían pasado de la puerta.

Suspirando con ansiedad se sentaron sin poder hablar, las palabras no salieron durante la cena. Las miradas no se cruzaron ni por accidente, hasta que de pronto los palillos de Morinaga chocaron con los de Souichi al tomar el mismo camarón frito del recipiente:

— Lo siento sempai. — Expresó Morinaga observando aquellos ojos miel y las mejillas ruborizadas de su amigo.

— ¡Ya deja de verme así! ¡No lo soporto! ¡Me incomodas! — Recriminó Tatsumi.

— ¡Así cómo sempai! ¡No he hecho nada! Nada más mírate tú, tienes la cara roja y me pones de nervios.

Las respiraciones aceleradas se hicieron notorias, Souichi colocó sus manos en su rostro para percibir el calor que se agrupo de prisa cuando la frase lo puso en evidencia. Morinaga no supo que hacer luego de decir aquellas palabras, pues el momento se tornó todavía más incómodo.

— Creo que me tengo que ir Morinaga. — Dijo terminantemente Souichi.

— Adelante sempai, disculpa por retenerte, creo que esto no va a funcionar.

Souichi salió sin detenerse, esas palabras de alguna manera, lo perturbaron:

"¡Qué no va a funcionar!" Pensó con molestia, entro a su casa y al cerrar la puerta del solitario departamento, miró a la pared que lo conectaba con él. Nuevamente las palabras "No va a funcionar" resonaron en el eco del silencio. Sus manos fueron a sus labios que recordaron aquella sensación excitante y ardiente.

Se sentó a pensar algunos minutos sobre las palabras de Natsuki y las del chico de cabello azul, por lo que simplemente no quiso dejarlo ir, ¿sino funcionaba y no pudiera volver a dirigirse a él de la manera tan cómoda que antes tenían? ¿Podría quedarse solo volviéndose extraños? Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos pensando si de verdad estaba dispuesto a que funcionara, ya que él no era gay. Notó de inmediato que su kohai es una persona retraída, llena de dudas y luego de ser rechazado en el primer beso que le dio, comprendió que él se apartaría si lo dejaba. Se levantó gritando:

— ¡No es posible! ¡Maldita sea! ¡De verdad tengo que hacerlo todo yo!

Dio algunas vueltas por el apartamento, pretendió tomar un cigarrillo pero recordó que a él no le gustaba verlo fumar, por lo que tembló entre sus dedos y lo rompió arrojándolo a la basura. Se aproximó a la puerta y justo al abrirla su kohai parado frente a él retrocedió dando un par de pasos de espacio personal entre ambos.

— Morinaga en realidad no… bueno es que yo quiero que sigas siendo mi amigo, no me gusta esta sensación extraña que pasa, ¿podemos olvidar lo que ocurrió?

— Tiene razón sempai, hay muchas cosas que necesito comprender antes de volvernos novios.

— ¡Novios! ¡Estás loco!

— Cuando me dijo que me quería ¿no fue porque nos volvimos novios?

— ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No soy gay!

— Creo que no comprendí entonces. Además usted fue quien me besó y hoy hubo otros besos, ¡muchos! Siento malentender sempai, usted intentó ayudarme y por ello descubrí que me gustan los hombres. No se preocupe, cuando llegue el momento encontraré alguien que quiera estar conmigo, jamás lo obligaría a algo así. Creo que me voy a casa.

— ¡No de nuevo! — Expresó Tatsumi metiendo a jalones a su ayudante al departamento para decirle: — No soy gay pero me gusta tu compañía.

— Si sempai, también me gusta la suya pero si no es gay, yo necesito marcar límites, quiero saber que se siente una relación con un chico, si de verdad soy gay. No estoy listo para un noviazgo, sin embargo quería ir paso a paso, mas contigo que eres mi superior, digo con usted sempai. Mejor me voy…

— ¿No sabes si eres gay y me exiges que yo lo sea? ¡Eres tan injusto!

— Al menos yo no lo niego, no necesito más confusión en mi vida, yo no sé lo que quiero y si tú vas a rechazarme pues prefiero buscar a otra persona que quiera crecer conmigo.

— No te rechazo en ningún momento dije que no quisiera, solo no soy gay pero esto que hacemos me hace sentir tranquilo.

— Eso quiere decir que los besos de hace un momento ¿te parece bien hacer algo así aunque usted no sea gay?

— Quien dijo que tenemos que catalogarnos para poder estar juntos.

— Me parece aún mejor ¿entonces puedo investigar contigo sobre mis preferencias?

Souichi asintió nervioso, luego caminó alejándose de Tetsuhiro, sin embargo dentro de su propio departamento cómo podría escapar; de manera que fue seguido al interior del lugar muy cerca por su asistente.

— ¿Por qué vienes detrás de mí?

— Es que quiero un beso, creo que me encantan tus labios sempai.

— No todo el tiempo … mmmmmmnn. — Expresó Souichi siendo besado por él.

De nuevo la vorágine de emociones se regaron en los chicos. Con una sonrisa traviesa Morinaga observó a su amigo con el que descubriría los alcances de sus deseos, pero fue interrumpido:

— No vamos a hacer esto a cada rato, no podemos ir en la calle ni mucho menos en el trabajo besándonos, preferiría mantener esto sólo entre nosotros.

— Por supuesto sempai, opino lo mismo, nadie debe saber, mucho menos mi familia o van a tratarme como aquella vez que desearía olvidar. Bueno y a todo esto ¿quién te dijo que me mudaría?

— Fue la odiosa de Natsuki, me engaño para que te dijera todo eso.

— Me alegro, ella es una excelente persona, no puedo creer que te empujara a hacer esto siendo que ella te adora. ¿No estaba triste? Estoy algo preocupado por ella, he intentado llamarla desde hace dos semanas y no me ha recibido ninguna. ¿Puedes explicarme qué ocurrió?

— Es que ella hace dos semanas terminó conmigo porque dijo que yo no la amo y que... y que … estoy enamorado de otra persona.

— ¿De modo que me amas?

— ¡Quién dijo que fueras tú! Arrogante y presumido kohai.

— Entiendo, no me amas sólo me quieres, de todas formas me hace feliz saberlo. Tú me gustas y también te quiero, siento lo mismo por ti, por primera vez anhelo besar y ser besado por alguien. Soy feliz de tener tanto que dar a otra persona, algo de verdad sentido aquí en mi pecho. Aunque tengo miedo.

— Es hora que me digas. ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de tu familia? Si yo fuera tú no dejaría que me mandaran a casarme con alguien.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces por qué te ibas a casar con Natsuki? Recuerda que ella me contó que tu madre fue quien hizo la propuesta de matrimonio. Tengo algunas dudas ¿Tú la amas? ¿Te gusta? Es que me siento extraño. Ella terminó contigo porque supuso que tu tenías sentimientos por mí ¿pero y por ella? ¿Qué sientes por ella? Te veías muy triste y distante cuando terminaron, no se… ¿si me llego a enamorar de ti me abandonarás por ella sí regresa?

El chico rubio agachó la mirada, no tenía idea de cómo ordenar los pensamientos, no podría evadir la verdadera razón de que un hombre podía mover su mundo en vez de una chica. El sonrojo se hizo notorio en su rostro entonces respondió:

— Es que con ella nunca sentí algo especial. Nunca me causó algún deseo, ni sus besos... ¡No me hagas decirlo! Tú debes saber. Natsuki es como una hermana y tú… eres algo distinto.

— Ella me agrada, creo que deberíamos hablarle. Tengo que agradecerle y tenemos que cuidar de ella, debe estar sola y deprimida.

— Tienes razón, hoy no parecía muy animada. Además tengo que matarla lentamente por burlarse de mí.

— Yo creo que si no lo hubiera hecho estaríamos separados y justo ahora soy tan feliz de estar contigo para juntos conocer estas cosas tan nuevas. Vamos a verla mañana y salgamos como todos los fines de semana.

Tatsumi suspiró pesadamente pensando en lo complicada que se había transformado su propia vida, ahora con una relación distinta con su kohai que no era noviazgo pero si algo mucho más fuerte que una amistad y una ex prometida metiche como su madre que no quería ver triste.

— Tienes razón Morinaga.

— Entonces me voy a casa para dormir y nos vemos en la mañana.

— No tienes que portarte así, es temprano y podemos quedarnos a charlar, después de todo somos amigos. Además tengo algunas cervezas en el refrigerador.

De esa forma un temeroso kohai se quedó invitado a beber un poco y unir sus labios a los de su superior un par de veces hasta conseguir tanta excitación que se despidieron en la entrada deseosos.

En la mañana muy temprano, Souichi tomó una ducha e impecable tocó a la puerta de su kohai para desayunar juntos. Tetsuhiro lo esperaba emocionado preparando los almuerzos y el desayuno. Lo recibió ignorando el hecho de que deseaba besarlo un poco, sintió algo de temor que su superior pudiera cambiar de parecer respecto a su nuevo tipo de relación. Se ayudaron con la preparación de los almuerzos y los leves roses accidentales de sus cuerpos, los hicieron sentir nervios y emoción.

Ignoraron todo tipo de cosas referentes al día anterior, no mencionaron ningún hecho ni cosa que los avergonzara y en cambio hablaron de lo que les apasionaba también, el trabajo.

Poco más de una hora después, marcharon a casa de Natsuki con planes de visitar lugares de interés en Nagoya, la ciudad natal de Souichi y la misma en la que ella decidió radicar, para visitar a los Tatsumi.

Llegaron finalmente para encontrarla hecha una facha, incluso no les quiso abrir la puerta hasta que Souichi gritó:

— ¡Abre ahora! ¡Que me la debes!

En ese instante la puerta se abrió con cautela. Desde el interior la diminuta chica de cabello negro los observó con sus ojos tristes en pijama. Con suma curiosidad se percató que venían los dos chicos juntos.

— ¡Qué hacen aquí! ¡No deberían estar disfrutando su tiempo juntos!

— ¿Nos dejarías pasar? Te traemos algo de almorzar, pero por lo que se ve será tu desayuno. — Replicó Morinaga fijándose en el atuendo de la chica.

— ¿No podrían volver en unos veinte minutos cuando me dé una ducha? — Expresó casi cerrando la puerta en la nariz de Souichi, sin embargo él metió un pie impidiendo que cerrara. Recriminándole:

— No podemos, es ahora o nos largamos.

— Además te esperaremos a que te arregles, no te preocupes, no te juzgaremos. — Complementó Tetsuhiro para aliviar la tensión.

— Como digan, sólo no se fijen en el desorden. ¿De verdad no preferirían ir a divertirse por ahí juntos y olvidarse de mí?

— ¡Ya ve a arreglarte! Mientras te esperamos en la sala.

Natsuki sin responder caminó rumbo al baño, mientras los chicos pasaron. Souichi no notó nada distinto, en realidad no le preocupaba el aseo del departamento suyo o de alguien más. Tetsuhiro era otra historia distinta, él se percató del desorden y con curiosidad preguntó discretamente a su amigo si siempre se había visto así el lugar, ya que suponía que Natsuki es una chica detallista:

— Bueno ayer estaba así, pero normalmente esta todo ordenado, debe tener cosas más importantes que hacer. — Respondió ante la duda Tatsumi.

— Yo creo que está deprimida. Vamos a limpiar un poco mientras ella se arregla.

Los dos chicos fueron a la cocina buscando bolsas de basura y encontraron en los cajones la caja con muchas de ellas, recogieron una infinidad de recipientes de comida rápida entre envolturas de chocolates y demás cosas. Arreglaron la mesa y en la cocina lavaron los platos y trastos en equipo hasta que Natsuki apareció.

— No tenían que molestarse, me siento muy apenada. Yo pretendía limpiar hoy, disculpen.

— Descuida, no es nada. Sólo levantamos un poco de basura y casi terminamos con los trastes. ¿Verdad sempai?

— Natsuki ¡Por qué demonios no te ocupas de tus deberes! — Regañó Souichi.

— No puedes decir nada, tanto Natsuki como yo te hemos ayudado. — Refutó Tetsuhiro.

— Bueno Morinaga ¿dijiste que trajeron comida? Con gusto la pongo en la mesa mientras terminan. — Preguntó Natsuki hambrienta.

— Si está en la sala, adelante. — Explicó Tetsuhiro.

Natsuki suspiró mientras sacó de los envases la comida colocándola en platos y recipientes. Se preguntó qué hacían ese par en su casa tan temprano. Una angustia se generó en su pecho de imaginarlos regodearse delante de ella en ademanes cariñosos y palabras tiernas. Sin duda no podría soportar verlos besarse, le dolería ver que su chico rubio se notara amoroso y encantado con algo que nunca hizo con ella. Respiró profundo mirando al par sentarse a la mesa, no obstante su estómago rugió por el ayuno, de manera que comenzaron a comer.

Morinaga fue el primero en hablar mientras los alimentos iban a la boca de la chica, pues ellos no tenían casi hambre:

— Souichi me lo contó. Lo siento mucho, no tengo ninguna forma para pagarte por ocasionarte tanto dolor. Me sentí preocupado cuando no respondiste mis llamadas ni mensajes, pero comprendo, nunca quise que todo resultara a así. No entendí que él y yo… bueno gracias por ser tan comprensiva.

— Es cierto ¡Cómo te atreviste a burlarte de mí! Morinaga nunca te llamó a decirte que se mudaba.

— Lo siento Sou-kun, digo Tatsumi-san. Sólo quería ayudarte y por lo que veo ustedes ¿son novios?

— ¡Claro que no! Y no me digas Tatsumi que es algo tonto luego de tantos años de conocernos. — Respondió Souichi al instante sonrojándose.

— Gracias Natsuki, no le hagas caso a sempai. Sin ti jamás podríamos hablarnos todavía. Además estamos aquí para decirte que queremos seguir siendo tus amigos. Sólo si tú quieres seguir viéndonos. De hecho te he extrañado y seguro también sempai.

— ¿Entonces que pasó con ustedes ayer?

— Esos asuntos no te conciernen. — Respondió molesto Souichi.

— Se comprensivo sempai, ella te ayudó… nos ayudó… Lo que sucede es que yo estaba listo para cenar cuando sempai tocó a la puerta hecho una fiera, me gritó cosas como que me quería y no me dejaría ir. Luego le confesé que también lo quiero y si te preocupa, nosotros no somos novios o algo parecido, él no podría remplazarte tan pronto. Pero de verdad gracias a ti pudimos arreglar nuestros problemas, yo no tenía el valor de buscarlo.

Souichi no quiso hablar, simplemente se limitó a escuchar las cosas distinguiendo las lágrimas en los ojos de la chica. Tetsuhiro se aproximó hasta ella y le dio un sincero abrazo que la tranquilizó. Le hizo una sutil seña con los ojos para forzarlo a abrazarlos, a lo que el rubio negó con agitando su rostro. La mirada chantajista lo hizo levantarse y abrazarlos a los dos más forzado que por voluntad. Nunca comprendió como su asistente podía obligarlo de maneras extrañas y astutas a hacer cualquier cosa que él quisiera.

De esa forma los tres se hicieron compañía, salieron a pasear con Natsuki la cual se sujetó en medio de ellos de sus manos. Al final de día luego de sentirse muy bien de tener a sus dos amigos cerca, la chica de inmediato percibió su depresión marcharse, no había perdido a su novio, de hecho Souichi nunca fue en realidad un buen novio. Durmió tantas veces a su lado sin si quiera darle un beso, que en realidad debió aceptarlo tiempo atrás, pero el miedo de quedarse sola se lo impidió, no obstante ahora se percató que no lo estaba.

Tener dos buenos amigos en vez de uno fue gratificante, le causó un poco de curiosidad cómo se verían dándose un beso ese par de hombres tan atractivos, pero en ningún momento se acercaron el uno al otro con ese tipo de intenciones. Por supuesto que notó las miradas traviesas, más viniendo de Morinaga que parecía derretirse de emoción con algún gesto de Souichi simple, como tocarlo por "accidente". Porque su antiguo prometido cambió totalmente luego de conocer a ese chico de cabello azul, con tanta tranquilidad en sus ojos y el contacto que solía molestarle con otras personas dejó de serle repulsivo; mejor dicho, viniendo de su asistente fue algo que lo hizo sonrojar. Con un poco de envidia pensó que quizás esperaba un día que un chico se sonrojara de sentir el toque de su mano.

Respecto a Morinaga y su sempai, resultó mucho más simple y sin tanto estrés el pasar el día al lado de ella que los mantenía de cierta forma separados y lejos de pensamientos extraños como volver a besarse, tan sólo disfrutaron la compañía mutua que les pareció gratificante. A pesar de todo, tantas veces sus ojos se encontraron anhelantes de probar la boca del otro, procurando ignorar ese tipo de sensaciones, mucho más por ir acompañados.

El día terminó cuando dejaron a Natsuki en su departamento y partieron nuevamente a su casa en Tokio. El silencio incómodo volvió, se miraron un par de veces en el carro del tren y las manos muy próximas parecían moverse por sí solas a tocarse levemente mirando a todas partes no ser descubiertos por alguna mirada acusadora.

En una de las estaciones más concurridas, un tumulto de gente los aplastó uno contra el otro. Sus rostros quedaron recíprocamente en el hombro del otro. Percibieron los aromas venir del cuerpo temeroso de su amigo, las respiraciones nerviosas y los ojos que procuraron mirar en todas direcciones evadiendo que el calor que emanaba del otro, además del contacto tan íntimo los estaba poniendo un poco excitados. La provocación que surgió al hacer contacto con la vista se volvió inherente a responder con reciprocidad, los labios mojados en un gesto nervioso pero cargado de sensualidad los invitó a olvidarse del tumulto de personas que los rodeaban. Las manos de Morinaga rodeaban desde arriba a Souichi y las del chico rubio desde abajo quedaron prisioneras a sus costados.

Ambos cerraron los ojos para besarse, pues el momento arrebatador los consumió en fuego, hasta que de pronto anunciaron el arribo a la estación y muchas de las personas salieron devolviendo el espacio vital entre ellos que simplemente se separaron girando su cuerpo en otra dirección.

Una vez en casa, las ansias locas de besarse parecían morir en boca de los dos. Tatsumi prácticamente quería sentir el avance de Morinaga como las anteriores veces; desafortunadamente sin que este hiciera nada. Incluso en la despedida puerta con puerta, ninguno parecía dispuesto a ceder hasta que el chico rubio no resistió y quiso recriminar:

— Todo el día no has… dijiste que querías averiguar, pero tu bueno… y yo pensaba que… ¡Olvídalo!

— ¿Usted quiere un beso sempai?

— ¡Nunca dije algo así! Yo solo lo hacía para ayudarte. Me voy a descansar…

— Porque yo si quiero. ¿En mi departamento o el suyo?

Souichi se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquella confesión y deseos que él mismo tenía. Tetsuhiro abrió la puerta de su casa y con la mano indicó que pasara primero. Sin resistirse sempai camino hasta el pórtico en donde al cerrar pudieron finalmente besarse con ternura. Tantas horas sin probar los labios uno de otro que el beso duró bastantes agotadores y excitantes minutos.

— Bueno sempai, mañana hay que levantarse temprano y si gusta puede quedarse.

Una inocente invitación que había sonado como otra cosa lo hizo responder de inmediato:

— ¡Eres un pervertido! Nunca dijiste que íbamos a hacer algo así, además somos hombres y eso no es posible ¿o sí?

— Sempai calma, nunca dije eso. Se supone que somos amigos y antes solía quedarse, nunca en mi cama o yo en la suya. Si quiere hacer algo así tendrá que esperar mucho tiempo, ya que es una cosa para lo que en definitiva no estoy listo.

— Yo no te insinué eso… Creo que me voy a casa.

— Que descanses sempai. ¿Me das un beso antes de irte para soñar contigo?

El cuerpo de Souichi se crispo con nervios al escuchar una frase melosa, pero recobró sentido una vez que fue tomado en brazos con cariño. Ninguno entendía todavía por qué ese acto tan simple les traía tantas sensaciones agradables. Por lo que ambos chicos marcharon a sus camas mirando directamente en dirección donde seguramente está esa persona especial que cambia radicalmente el camino de sus destinos. Los ojos de ambos chicos se cerraron con un suspiro audible en el que volaron con la imaginación a nuevamente recordar cosas ocurridas durante su día hasta perderse en el mundo de los sueños.

Comprender un levantamiento arrebatado de sentimientos nuevos que sentía prohibidos en su cabeza, resultó complejo a la hora de charlar con su psicólogo Masato ese lunes por la tarde. Aunque mucho más complejo fue tener a su sempai esperando por él en la sala de espera fuera del consultorio. No tenía idea en qué momento se auto invitó Souichi, sin embargo recordó la manera sencilla de decirle:

 _"_ _Tu sesión dura una hora así que puedo esperar para irnos luego por las compras de la semana"._

Sin poder negarse Morinaga nerviosamente accedió, ya que para él un avance muy rápido era volver a hacer las cosas simples pero recordando que son una pareja. Mucho más se tornó la incomodidad en la sesión de tener que explicarle al hombre que procuraba ayudarlo que no sólo le gustaba un hombre, sino que tenía algunos días dándose algunos besos que se sentían magníficos, más que cualquier otra cosa.

— Muy bien Morinaga ¿cómo te has sentido estos días que no nos hemos visto?

— Yo … pues… genial Masato sensei.

— Desde que entraste te noto algo nervioso, ¿algo ocurrió que necesites expresar?

Las palabras "Souichi" murieron en su boca una vez que intentó pronunciarlas, quería gritarlo: "salgo con un chico". Pero su cabeza le impidió expresarlo. Nuevamente Masato insistió:

— ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana?

— Yo pues… resulta que salí con…

En ese instante un grito salió de fuera del consultorio fuerte y claro. La voz de Souichi en la sala de espera:

— ¡Señora por favor haga callar a ese mocoso que me irrita!

Fuera del consultorio el grito se debía a que un berrinchudo niño molestaba a su madre exigiendo marcharse de inmediato, más allá de callarlo aquella señora prefería ignorarlo con el celular riendo de comentarios que sus amigas le hacían por medio de redes sociales. Procuraba distraerse de darle un poco de atención que al pequeño que comenzó a hacer tremendo berrinche; gritando varias veces y pataleando. La paciencia de Souichi se agotó gritando aquella frase que fue la más tranquila que pudo articular luego de todas las cosas que había pensado.

El psicólogo no tuvo más remedio que salir puesto que no iba a permitir que desestabilizaran el ambiente tranquilo de su consultorio. Ni el suyo o de los demás compañeros que laboraban en ese edificio que comparte con dentistas y médicos.

Morinaga avergonzado asomó la cabeza mientras vio al señor Masato caminar donde yacen sentadas las personas en la sala de espera. En un gesto de fastidio, Souichi se alejó lo más lejos que pudo de aquellas personas. En la distancia miró a Morinaga mientras el psicólogo le dijo:

— No puede alzar la voz de esa forma en estas instalaciones ¿A qué consultorio viene?

— Yo no vengo a ninguno, sólo espero que salga Morinaga de su consulta.

— Ya veo. Morinaga es mi paciente y le suplico que intente tener compostura mientras él sale de la consulta.

Con un gesto de desagrado volteó los ojos arriba demostrando su irritación y continuó mirando su celular para distraerse. El señor Masato por otra parte quedó fascinado de saber que su paciente que teme ser gay trajo al chico del que estaba enamorado. No dijo nada al ver la actitud arrogante y neurótica de la pareja de Morinaga pero lo miró discretamente con curiosidad.

Volvió todo nuevamente al silencio con Masato viendo claramente a su paciente regresar a prisa a sentarse al sofá de su consultorio.

— Muy bien Morinaga creo que tienes muchas cosas que platicarme. ¿Por qué no comienzas con lo que ocurrió con tu sempai que está afuera sentado?

Luego de muchos nervios y tartamudeos logró exponer todo lo que los últimos días aconteció con ellos. No tenía forma de decir qué tanto adora sus besos y lo dulce que le saben en su boca; aunque el señor Masato comprendió el alcance de aquellas emociones que salieron libremente describiendo en palabras temblorosas la manera en la que impacta su vida aquel tirando de la recepción. También advirtió que el chico en la sala de espera, a pesar de no aceptar que entre ellos hay algo más que amistad, es mucho más libre en su forma de ser, puesto que él inició esa nueva etapa en su relación.

Con agrado sonrió escuchando las aventuras de los tres y descubrió que la chica fue un catalizador en la que ambos hombres se excusan para ignorar sus deseos nacientes. Una vez que permitió a su paciente hablar y hablar con entusiasmo comenzó lo interesante, charlar sobre sus sentimientos respecto al chico que aguarda fuera. La confusión en Morinaga sobre ser gay desapareció ya que aceptó de manera simple el hecho de querer al chico y de gustarle. Como la mejor medicina, esa nueva relación sin nombre podría facilitarle el abrir su corazón y amar, olvidando lo que tanto le repitieron es algo malo de sentir por alguien de su propio género.

Con el pasar de las consultas el señor Masato un poco preocupado por el chico algo neurótico y violento sugirió un par de sesiones a su lado cosa que no pudo conseguir Morinaga ya que Souichi se rehusó a ver a su "loquero".

El tiempo se volvió agua entre sempai y kohai, todo el día juntos sin aburrirse o cansarse del otro. Aprendiendo que los besos son algo especial que sin importar el paso de los días que se hicieron semanas y meses, les producían un placer que conforme el tiempo se acumuló de deseos que se tornaron demasiado simples para expresar los nuevos anhelos de sus cuerpos. Los fines de semana que podrían ser peligrosos para hacer algo más que besarse, afortunadamente tenían a una chica entrometida que los hacía volverse un par de amigos frente a ella.

Con forme pasaron las semanas Natsuki también comenzó a abrir su corazón a una nueva relación, un chico un tanto más joven que ella estudiante de la universidad la acosaba un poco luego de encontrarla llorando en un parque, días después que terminara su relación con Souichi. Sin embargo no le había dado importancia hasta que algún tiempo después comenzó a toparse con él frecuentemente en el centro comercial, en cafeterías, al salir del trabajo. Fue que luego de varias invitaciones y múltiples rechazos, ella decidió tener una cita con Tadokoro. La química entre ella y aquel joven se volvió perfecta, a tal grado que les pidió a sus bueno amigos no visitarla los fines de semana para poder pasarlos en compañía de su nuevo novio. Nunca disfrutó algo tan hermoso como una relación con alguien que estaba loco por ella, de la misma forma ella se sentía inmensamente feliz conviviendo con él.

El día en que Natsuki les comentó a su par de amigos en el teléfono que le permitieran salir con un chico en vez de ir a visitarlos a Tokio, Morinaga se alegró muchísimo, sin embargo Tatsumi se portó algo sobre protector expresando:

— Si ese tipo de atreve a lastimarte no dudes en avisarnos e iremos a matarlo lentamente.

Para Natsuki fue un acto que sólo un hermano mayor haría por ella, sintió unas lágrimas caer por su rostro al responderle a sus buenos amigos que eran su única familia:

— ¡Gracias chicos! No dudaré en hablarles. ¡Los quiero mucho!

Con el paso a una nueva fase sin Natsuki para usarla de pretexto, ambos temían seguir con lo que secundaba a las caricias, no podían decir nada a su pareja, puesto que ya lo eran sin haberlo expresado correctamente. En los sillones de sus departamentos cada que conversaban a solas los besos se desataban junto con las manos traviesas de Morinaga que recorrían el torso de su sempai como si pudieran desnudarlo sin realmente hacerlo. Tantas veces se imaginó metiendo su mano para sentir esa dureza que se pegaba a su cuerpo al hacer caricias con Souichi sobre él en el sillón de forma atrevida.

Por su parte sempai no podía evitar imaginar desde hacía semanas el que ese chico lo llevara a la cama y tocara de esa misma forma aunque sin ninguna prenda puesta. Su miembro reaccionaba justo antes de dormir con una dureza que no desaparecía ni tratando de ignorarla. Tantas veces se imaginó los labios sonrosados succionar la cabeza de su pene hasta correrse en esa boca. Las fantasías se volvieron tan reales que no tenía idea cuanto resistiría sin lanzarse a desnudarlo. Al principio intentó negar aquellos deseos, pero se rindió luego de tener una infinidad de sueños eróticos en los que se veía con su hermoso asistente desnudo sobre él frotando su eje y el suyo juntos hasta tener un orgasmo. Desde ahí que no podía dejar de pensar en ello, sin saber en realidad la forma en la que ellos podrían unirse.

Supuso que quizá al usar su trasero para sustituirlo por una vagina podría ser anti natural y seguramente doloroso, a razón de que una vez intentó meter dos dedos sin lubricación para comprobarlo, sin agradarle para nada esa sensación. De manera que supuso que frotarse con el cuerpo de su amante podría ser la gratificación buscada o quizá las caricias con la boca podrían llevarlo al éxtasis esperado.

Por su parte Tetsuhiro sentía exactamente lo mismo que su sempai, pero el temor a volverse totalmente gay le impedían pensar que fuera buena idea llegar más lejos. Además que recordó algunas cosas que le había explicado el amigo de su padre en una de las sesiones sobre operaciones en desgarres del recto por ser homosexual; le aterrorizaban definitivamente como para negar su sexualidad a piedra y lodo. Su cuerpo pedía una respuesta ante las continuas erecciones en las que procuraba evadir la lujuria que invadía cada poro. Conforme se volvió común a todos los días el tocar con excitación a su pareja, al retornar a su habitación llegó siempre sudando emocionado a masturbarse imaginando las mismas cosas que Souichi, con la diferencia que sentía culpabilidad luego de ello, con una profunda insatisfacción que mermaba la necesidad de entregarse a ese afecto que cada vez le exigía su cuerpo con mayor ahínco.

Moringa avanzó en las sesiones respecto a disfrutar de su relación con sempai, a tal grado que comenzó a decirle por su nombre, mucho más cuando ambos envueltos en besos y caricias se regodeaban de placer. Terminó por aceptar que las cosas deberían hacerse formales y mientras tenían una "cita", ya que ninguno mencionó que así fuera, simplemente salieron a comer fuera y ver una obra en uno de los teatros de Tokio, decidió que quería poder tener un noviazgo.

Toda la velada se encontró pensando cómo decirlo, sus manos sudorosas se restregaron una contra la otra en la cena. Lo miró un par de veces mientras soltó una que otra carcajada en el teatro y finalmente caminando en una solitaria calle se detuvo mirando a todas partes y sujetó sus manos antes de que alguien pasara y preguntó:

— Souichi… luego de este tiempo…

— Qué haces Morinaga suéltame de inmediato, alguien puede venir. — Recriminó sempai intentando liberarse.

— Este par de meses… resulta que… Quiero que seas sólo mío y que no te fijes en nadie más.

— ¡Qué estupideces dices! ¡Fijarme en alguien más!

Un par de personas caminaron cerca de ellos y de inmediato se soltaron sonrojados. Souichi se adelantó y al pasar por un callejón al lado de una tienda Tetsuhiro lo jaló abrazándolo justo a la oscuridad de ese lugar para decir en su oído con muchos nervios:

— ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?

Entre balbuceos tímidos Tatsumi no podía responder hasta que fue besado lentamente. Morinaga sonrió con tanta placidez que una respuesta salió de los labios de su sempai sin evitarlo, en la voz más baja que solamente el hombre a su lado escuchó:

— Si…

Nuevamente se dejaron llevar con los besos, hasta escuchar el murmullo de personas que pasaron muy cerca obligándolos a marchar a casa a continuar demostrando su afecto. Ninguno de ellos podía creer que ahora un compromiso los unía, transformando su relación en una cosa todavía más extraña.

Una pertenencia se creó para forjar algo más íntimo. La única persona en saberlo fue Natsuki con una llamada primero de Tetsuhiro que emocionado le dijo:

— ¡Le pedí que sea mi novio y dijo que si!

Algunos minutos más tarde otra llamada ahora de Souichi se escuchó:

— Natsuki, no sé en qué momento ocurrió pero Morinaga…

— Si Sou-kun, él me habló y me comentó que son novios oficialmente. ¡Muchas felicidades! Ya era hora, tengo tres semanas con Tadokoro de novios y ustedes apenas.

Natsuki se encontró sorprendida de saber que sus amigos apenas formalizaron su relación, sin embargo nunca les dijo nada que resultara invasivo, sobre todo por conocer a Souichi que se crispaba cada que ella con curiosidad preguntó sobre los besos o ¿qué sentían de distinto al estar con un chico?

Ahora escuchar de boca de ambos las buenas nuevas le causó alegría, se preguntó si ellos tenían sexo, ya que gustaba de leer novelas románticas y entre ellas leyó alguna vez homoerotismo. Pero decidió guardarse sus propias conjeturas.

El nuevo vínculo de noviazgo aparentemente no cambió nada entre ellos, sin embargo en el chico rubio las dudas lo asaltaron, ya que a pesar de que durante toda su vida miró como modelo a seguir una relación de pareja heterosexual, en referencia a la de sus propios padres. Le parecía raro tener un chico como su novio, no obstante lo que más empezaba a molestarle es el hecho de que quería avanzar más y llegar lejos en tocar al chico que tanto amaba sin reconocerlo todavía. Esperando que su kohai decidiera finalmente progresar un poco más en todo y llevar sus manos hábiles que suelen recorrer su anatomía sobre la ropa, ahora a sujetar su miembro que cada día se pone erecto por culpa suya.

Los nervios se le pusieron de punta al juntar su cuerpo todos los días acariciando y siendo acariciado, incluso percibió dolor en los testículos luego de sobrepasar el límite de precalentamientos sin pasar a la liberación. Decidió forzarlo un poco luego de darle vueltas los días anteriores, pues con naturalidad pensó "Es mi novio y tengo derecho a tocarlo".

Sempai aguardó con paciencia al fin de semana, además le tomó mucho tiempo pensar en darse el suficiente valor para todo ello. Días atrás a punto de meter una mano dentro de los pantalones de su asistente fue tumbado al sofá perdiéndose en el dominante afecto que percibió, aunado al miedo de imaginar cómo sería tocar un pene distinto al suyo.

El viernes llegó por fin, de manera que pidió a su kohai quedarse en casa a mirar una película y beber algunas cervezas. Algo un poco inusual ya que acostumbraban salir a muchos lugares los viernes después del trabajo. Vestidos en trajes llegaron con comida comprada, las bebidas y botanas. Ninguno pretendió cambiarse de ropa y arribaron al departamento de Morinaga que por ser el más hacendoso, les resultó propicio ensuciar su lugar. Sentados en el piso bajo el sofá cenaron, y el alcohol usado como valentía liquida por Souichi, le permitió iniciar el encuentro.

La resistencia al momento de abordar a su kohai y reclinarlo contra la parte baja del sofá se tornó seductora, agitó su cadera masturbando su propio miembro contra el de su pareja, a pesar de no retirar sus pantalones sintió la gloria de realizar algo tan atrevido. Su juicio se marchó luego de llegar a un punto sin retorno, apresando a Tetsuhiro en besos invasivos que le impidieron moverse, bajó sus manos con velocidad a desabrochar los pantalones que afortunadamente ya no tenían el cinturón puesto. Su asistente se atemorizó al sentirse acorralado por aquellos embates de lujuria, intentó apartarlo pero en ese instante las manos de su sempai sujetaron su hombría y en ese segundo no pudo más contra su cordura. El alcohol y tantos juegos previos, en conjunción con su represión que no le había permitido liberarse como requería, lo hicieron jadear en el oído de Souichi que continuó con destreza moviendo la mano. De inmediato Tatsumi pretendió sacar su propio miembro a moverlos juntos pero su kohai se quejó:

— No… hagas eso sempai…

— ¿Por qué no? Te gusta… — Movió más aprisa la mano percibiendo el cuerpo de su kohai acelerarse en su respiración y la compresión de sus ojos.

— ¡ah!... !no!… ¡suéltame! … aaaaggghhh.

Tetsuhiro tuvo un orgasmo con muy poca estimulación, empujó a Souichi y corrió a su habitación dejándolo totalmente confundido y enojado.

Con semen de su compañero en la mano se sintió extraño, como si lo que hizo fuera una cosa mala. El rechazo lo hizo quedarse inmóvil en el suelo, en espera a que regresara su kohai a explicar su conducta. Los minutos pasaron haciéndolo sentir cada vez más triste, su cabeza no caía en cuenta de la mirada de ¿molestia? O quizás ¿Temor? En los ojos verdes de su novio.

El alcohol que aletargaba sus sentidos contuvo su respuesta, hasta pararse trabajosamente y caminar contrariado hasta la puerta de la habitación:

— ¿Morinaga? Oye, abre la puerta.

— Sempai ve a tu casa, déjame solo.

— ¡Que rayos te ocurre! ¡Abre ahora para que hablemos!

— No quiero… Esto está mal.

— ¡Como quieras!

Souichi salió hecho una furia a su departamento, no comprendió ni un poco aquella reacción de horror ante algo que acontecía en la privacidad. Mucho más a él que le parecía raro tenía ganas de llegar más lejos que su pareja.

El intentar romper las barreras con Tetsuhiro y ser rechazado tan tajantemente le dolió demasiado, incluso quiso hablarlo luego de lo ocurrido, cosa que le pareció una súplica y él no era de esos que suplican por algo, mucho menos puesto que le habló a una puerta cerrada.

Su orgullo herido y el enojo lo hicieron ir a la cama pensando en que no buscaría al imbécil de su novio en un tiempo, pero al recostarse pensando una y otra vez en el problema no pudo conciliar el sueño. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a la única persona con la que podía hablar sobre algo así.

— ¿Hola Sou-kun? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

— ¡Morinaga es un idiota!

— ¿Podríamos hablarlo por la mañana?

— ¿Estabas dormida?

— Por qué no vienes en la mañana y le diré a Tadokoro que lo veré más tarde u otro día.

— ¡No te preocupes! Ya no importa, mejor ve a dormir.

— No te hagas la víctima que son las tres de la mañana y me estás hablando. Dime que pasó entonces. Te escucho.

— Olvídalo son cosas personales que no tengo que decirle a una chiquilla como tú.

— Mira Souichi, tengo sueño, me siento cansada porque esta semana tuvimos auditoría y no he dormido bien, pero quiero saber qué pasó con Tetsu ¿Acaso tendrá que ver con alguna otra persona?

— No Natsuki, no es alguien más. ¡Simplemente lo odio por ser tan tonto!

— ¿Su familia volvió para las citas de matrimonio?

— ¡No es eso!

— ¡Entonces maldita sea! ¿Qué es?

— El y yo … bueno es que…

Luego de algunos minutos de silencio Natsuki expresó molesta:

— Mañana si quieres yo voy a Tokio y lo hablamos, ¡pero por favor déjame dormir!

— No es necesario yo iré a Nagoya, no quiero estar aquí para encontrarlo. Llegaré temprano así que más te vale esperarme despierta.

Sin responder Natsuki colgó y Souichi procuró relajarse hasta dormir muy poco.

Muy temprano se levantó partiendo directamente a Nagoya en donde fue recibido por una contrariada chica. La expresión de Souichi de angustia preocupó a su amiga que lo hizo pasar y lo invitó a comer en su departamento.

— ¿Entonces qué pasó?

— Él y yo… ¡Es que es un tarado!

Natsuki de antemano supo que aquello que molestaba a su amigo debería ser algo muy personal. Sin embargo no podría hacerlo hablar tan fácilmente sin ella adivinarlo antes.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con que son novios?

— Es que él… no le gusta.

— ¿No le gustas tú?

Los ojos de su querido amigo se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia, puesto que recordó el rechazo y nuevamente la sensación de vacío en su corazón.

— Si… me rechazó… — Expresó Souichi en su oído mientras ella lo sujetó entre sus brazos.

— No es verdad Sou-kun, Tetsu está loco por ti. El problema son sus padres, recuerda que lo tenían o tienen muy controlado. Yo creo que deberías hablarlo con él.

— No quiso hablar, se encerró en su habitación. ¡De ninguna forma voy a hablarle a una puerta!

— Ten paciencia, comprende que para él es difícil. Si de verdad lo quieres debes intentarlo.

— Él se cierra, yo soy un imbécil por tratar de hablarle.

— Lo entiendo amigo, yo creo que debes ponerle las cosas en claro. Te rechazó y a ti eso te hace sentir mal, entonces debes decírselo, además de poner en claro lo que tú quieres. Si él te hará infeliz no merece tus lágrimas.

— ¡Quién está llorando!

— Vamos a comer y te relajas un poco… Sólo cuando hables con él, no seas impulsivo.

La inquietud en el corazón del tirano fue mucha, sin embargo en Tokio Morinaga tampoco la pasó muy bien. Luego de sentirse tocado por el chico que tanto adoraba, una molestia recorrió sus pensamientos, se sintió sucio y confundido. Más que otra cosa adoró esa situación tan intensa, pero su conciencia lo castigaba repitiéndole lo repulsivo que eso resulta. Al escuchar el portazo que dio su novio al salir del departamento llamó inmediatamente a su psicólogo para concertar una cita urgente, ya que las sesiones ultimamente se habían espaciado a una vez a la semana. De manera que su angustia sería tratada en el consultorio nuevamente un sábado por la mañana con Masato Ryu.

En aquel consultorio el señor Masato vio ingresar a un muy angustiado paciente, de igual forma que la primera vez que lo conoció. Hecho un manojo de nervios lo observó sudar y respirar agitadamente, mientras las palabras salieron de su boca para tranquilizarlo:

— Morinaga relájate y explica cuál es la razón de tu intranquilidad. Recuerda que si lo hablas le quitas poder a los pensamientos que te torturan.

— Es algo muy personal, que no sé cómo empezar a contarlo.

— Todo iba muy bien entre ustedes ¿no es así? Lo que me digas no es tan grave, además que sabes que lo que cuentes en esta sesión es secreto.

Con un enorme suspiro Morinaga dijo:

— Estábamos en mi casa besándonos y él fue más lejos, me tocó de una forma lasciva y mi cuerpo respondió. No es que no se sintiera bien, pero después de eso me sentí sucio, me asustó y me horrorizo pensar a dónde nos llevará todo eso. No sé si usted lo sabe pero me explicaron que por tener sexo anal se lastima el recto e incluso deben operar a los chicos.

— Un segundo Morinaga, cálmate, seguro esas cosas te las dijo tu anterior psicólogo ¿no? ¿Recuerdas lo que te he repetido muchas veces? Todo eso que él te dijo fue para asustarte e impedirte ser libre. Yo no soy gay como ya sabes, sin embargo he tenido varios pacientes que sí lo son y jamás he escuchado que ellos se quejen de cosas así. Mi esposa es médica y tampoco me ha dicho que sea algo frecuente ese tipo de operaciones en chicos gays. Además no es malo estimular esas partes, siempre y cuando lo hagan con protección, relajados y con lubricante. No soy un experto en el tema por lo que te recomiendo que al lado de tu pareja consulten información sobre ello.

— Pero tengo miedo ¿Qué tal si me lastima o me duele mucho?

— No te estreses por eso, esa "zona" es bastante flexible y no creo que les ocurra nada si lo hacen con tranquilidad. Recuerda que si lo amas el sexo es parte de una relación. Seguramente él piensa lo mismo y quiere experimentar unirse a ti de esa forma personal y especial.

La discusión continuó un poco más, serenando al estresado chico de cabello azul que salió del consultorio avergonzado de tratar de esa forma tan cruel a su pareja. Tenía miedo de todo como siempre, pero entendió que requería hablar con él y buscar una solución a su problema. Al llegar no lo encontró en su departamento, o tenía miedo de que no quisiera abrir la puerta, de manera que volvió a casa a preparar un sinfín de platillos que sabía de hecho adoraba su sempai. Se disculparía de la única forma en que sabía conquistarlo: por el estómago.

Un par de horas más tarde intentó nuevamente, sin recibir respuesta ante sus súplicas, puesto que Souichi no se encontraba en la ciudad. Un amargo llanto salió de Tetsuhiro de imaginar los escenarios fatalistas en los que su sempai lo abandonaría por ser cerrado, de pronto como caído del cielo, el timbre se escuchó como eco en la soledad de su apartamento. Voló a la puerta abriendo y sujetándose con arrepentimiento a las piernas de su sempai de forma suplicante expresando:

— Sempai, lo siento. De verdad lo siento. Discúlpame.

— Morinaga levántate y deja de avergonzarnos en la puerta. Mejor entremos a tu casa.

Ingresando al lugar, en forma de ruego se colocó en el suelo el kohai lastimero. ¿Cómo podría enojarse Tatsumi con ese chico tan afligido? No obstante le dijo:

— Ya levántate que tenemos que hablar fuerte y claro.

Sin poder mirarlo a la cara caminaron juntos hasta la sala y se sentaron en el sofá. Souichi comenzó regañando:

— ¡Cómo rayos te atreviste a dejarme así ayer!

— Lo siento, de verdad es que tenía miedo.

— ¡Maldita sea! Miedo, miedo, siempre tienes miedo. ¿No sabes enfrentar tus jodidos temores? Eres un adulto, no somos dos niños que deben ir con sus padres a protegerse. Ya me cansé de esto, ¡sabes qué! Seré honesto contigo. Yo también he tenido miedo, porque no soy gay y me molesta que estas cosas que hemos hecho han sido… estúpidamente buenas. Yo nunca quise llegar lejos, aunque no hago otra cosa que pensar en ello y si tú no quieres creo que debemos dejar esto. ¡Estúpido Morinaga, me pides que sea tu novio y me sales con esas cosas!

— Si quiero sempai, Masato sensei me dijo que no tengo que temer si nos informamos adecuadamente. ¿Puede hacerlo conmigo sempai?

— ¡No me empieces a hablar de usted! Siento que me rechazas cuando lo haces. En el trabajo está bien, pero aquí no lo soporto.

— Si sempai, digo Souichi, quiero que investiguemos juntos en internet cómo hacerlo. ¿Tú quieres?

El sonrojo de Tatsumi recorrió cada parte de su rostro, casi podía morirse por acceder a una propuesta tan vergonzosa, entonces respondió:

— Cómo quieras... ¿Eso será justo ahora?

— No, porque tengo mucha comida y debemos comer algo ¿Quieres?

La noche cayó sobre ellos, que con algo de pena fueron a su computadora a revisar los resultados de la búsqueda. Ninguno podía esperar a ver qué cosas podrían decirles sobre llegar más lejos en lo que tanto los tenía fantaseando.

Al colocar las palabras precisas en el buscador de internet, leyeron el primer artículo que hablaba de sexo gay paso a paso. Lo primero que vieron fue:

"Conocer las partes erógenas como principal parte de iniciar un buen coito."

Morinaga sonrió ante la frase leída y miró los ojos miel expresando:

— Ya conozco casi todas tus zonas erógenas.

— Mejor cállate y sigue leyendo, no tienes que narrarlo, yo también se leer y te recuerdo que no eres el único.

Leyeron muchas menciones de conocer y acariciar las partes del cuerpo de la pareja desde los testículos, pezones, cuello y descubrir que cada cual es más sensible en áreas distintas.

Una vez pasaron a la parte de la felación, no pudieron ni decir nada ante las imágenes atrevidas en las cabezas de ambos. Algo que aguardaban con entusiasmo mucho más Souichi que Tetsuhiro pues de alguna forma esa caricia privada en su imaginación lo hacía correrse a prisa mientras se masturbaba en la soledad de su habitación.

Al bajar más por el artículo, leyeron sobre la necesidad de dilatar el ano antes de penetrar, por lo que requerían mucha saliva o lubricante, además de realizar annilingus como una forma de deleitar a su pareja, sin olvidar mencionar la debida higiene antes de hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera ser incómoda de no hacerlo.

Finalmente leer que no es tan distinto el sexo heterosexual que el de dos chicos, los tranquilizó un poco, aunque mirar tantas imágenes de posiciones sexuales los puso un poco intranquilos. Hacer todas esas cosas a su pareja sería todo un reto a seguir por ambos, sin significar que quisieran detener todo. El primero en decir algo fue Tetsuhiro.

— Souichi, yo preferiría que no llegáramos a penetración todavía. Si tú quieres podemos probar lo demás. Pero ten paciencia que me da miedo, no me presiones mucho.

Quien iba a decir que el tirano sería el que presionaría a un horrorizado Morinaga a tener prácticas sexuales. Sin lugar a dudas las cosas se calentaron luego de esa última frase que con bastante pena por parte de Souichi se lanzó a un beso que alzó aquella erección que ansiaba ser liberada por las manos de su kohai. No podía esperar más el chico rubio luego de meses y más meses de excitarse en manos de su querido amigo, con abstinencia en las que su sangre parecía hervir. No permitiría que su novio le impidiera eso que pensó tantas veces ya, de manera que jamás hubiera sido atrevido de no ser por recibir una y otra vez el continuo bombardeo de sensualidad sin alivio.

La computadora fue ignorada luego de eso. El explorar sus cuerpos semidesnudos como el primer paso a avanzar fue la idea en la cabeza de ambos. Cerraron la tapa de la computadora. Con las palabras de Souichi:

— Creo que iré a darme una ducha, me siento algo sucio luego de todo el día.

— Yo también lo haré sempai, ¿te esperaré aquí o voy a tu casa cuando me bañe?

— Yo vendré, no escaparás o no te lo voy a perdonar. Más te vale que abras la puerta cuando yo toque.

— No iré a ninguna parte, lo prometo. Aquí estaré.

Souichi en la regadera no tenía idea que lavarse primero, sintió algo de temor de sentirse desnudo frente a alguien pero en verdad ya era demasiada la espera luego de meses de tocarse. Pasó el jabón escrupulosamente incluso resbaló un dedo en la cavidad que quizá sería explorada, enjuagó todo y secó su cuerpo poniéndose su pijama con una toalla sobre sus hombros para que su cabello no mojara su espalda. Dio algunas vueltas antes de decidirse a salir y marchar con Morinaga.

Entre tanto Tetsuhiro no se encontró muy seguro de lo que sucedería, pero convencido de que el amor que fluye por todo su ser le permitiría entregarse por completo, aunque con reservas a todavía no permitir que le metieran algo en esa zona tan delicada, pues no podía olvidarse de esas cosas tan gráficas de las operaciones.

En el momento que miró su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo tembló de imaginarse sin la protección que le proporciona la ropa. Como si algo tan simple pudiera mantenerlo fuera de peligro se colocó su pijama, pensó en retractarse, sin embargo recordó las palabras del psicólogo sobre que el sexo es la forma en la que dos personas se demuestran su afecto. Respiró profundo y escuchó los leves golpeteos de su novio, al cual le abrió:

— Pasa por favor.

Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y caminó frente a Morinaga que se detuvo. Tatsumi sujetó su mano y lo jaló con suavidad expresando:

— ¿No tienes al menos curiosidad? … Yo he tenido suficiente de lo mismo. ¿Vendrás o quieres que me marche?

— ¡Eso suena a chantaje sempai! Sólo tengo miedo.

— Si es chantaje. Estoy harto de estancarnos en eso. No lo repetiré, creo que mejor me voy.

— Detente, ya te dije si quiero aunque tenga miedo.

Sin haber soltado su mano caminaron hasta la habitación, en la que la potente luz que iluminaba todo fue cambiada por una pequeña lámpara sobre la cómoda. Tetsuhiro le colocó una tela para atenuar un poco más la luminosidad y se sentó en la cama al lado de su pareja.

— ¿Y ahora qué sempai? ¿Con qué quieres empezar?

.

.

.

 **Esperaban el lemon, temo decirles que viene en el siguiente, afortunadamente para todas ya está listo en mi computadora, pero he notado que les aburre que no deje las historias en partes emocionantes,a veces no les interesa leer porque dejo todo concluido. Por lo que vamos a darles emoción y el siguiente es tan candente que sentirán que entran en la intimidad de nuestros chicos. El titulo será "Ni delante de tu familia podrías negarlo". Si recibo por lo menos 5 comentarios pidiendo con urgencia la continuación la subo mañana.**

 **¿Les gustó aunque sea un poco?**


	3. Ni frente a tu familia podrías negarlo

**Parte 3 Ni frente a tu familia puedes negarlo.**

La emoción y timidez en un par de hombres que vírgenes esperan con afán esa primera vez de compartir algo extraordinario o fuera de lo común con otra persona llegó finalmente para una pareja dispareja. Morinaga envuelto en pena y deseoso de tocar un poco al chico de sus sueños, preguntó sentado en su propia cama, en espera de instrucciones por su sempai el más audaz hasta el momento:

— ¿Y ahora qué sempai? ¿Con qué quieres empezar?

— Yo … la ropa. — Respondió en voz muy baja sin ser escuchado.

— ¿Qué dices? — La pregunta acrecentó tanto los nervios que gritó:

— ¡Te digo que te desnudes! — Tapó su boca con ambas manos al decirlo y agachó la cabeza.

— Quisiera unos besos antes de eso sempai, ¿puedes?

Souichi se encontró bastante rígido en la zona entre sus piernas, mucho más por el hecho de que el día anterior no quiso tocarse por el rechazo que sufrió. Se aproximó suspirando y unieron sus labios como siempre, olvidando las cosas que los estresaban.

Las manos temblorosas del chico rubio desabrocharon uno por uno los botones de la camisa de su inexperto amante, al tiempo que le permitió seguir en los jugueteos con la lengua en su boca. Una vez que descubrió aquél pecho, acarició con ambas manos bajando lentamente apreciando cada borde con suavidad, topándose con los erectos pezones que al pasar friccionando se pusieron todavía más duros al contacto.

Tetsuhiro sintió algo de temor pero ansiaba demostrar su afecto, no podría dejar que su amado fuera el único en darle placer; ya que desde el instante en que lo tuvo cerca, la dureza que sobresalía de sus ropas lo instaba a darle atenciones. Repitió varias veces en su cabeza que no es algo malo amar a ese hombre tan dulce, e imágenes de momentos tiernos y fogosos lo invitaron a dejarse llevar.

Como por arte de magia se aferró a la pasión en la que volcó a su sempai debajo suyo y besó el cuello como otras veces. Reclinó su cuerpo hasta recostarse contra él percibiendo nuevamente el levantamiento tan firme en los pantalones de su compañero. De pronto una súplica en los murmullos de deseo:

— Por favor tócame, ya no lo soporto. Me duele.

La ternura de sus palabras desesperadas nublaron los juicios tan limitantes de su cabeza. Sin pensarlo bajó la mano hasta meterla en el interior de los calzoncillos y percibió la humedad en ellos. El acabose de su cordura lo hizo desvestir apresuradamente a Souichi que se quedó estático contemplando al chico con una mirada fiera y lasciva. Arrancó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior con la erección que saltó luego de desnudarlo. En ese instante el temor volvió, un hombre desnudo inmóvil en su cama esperando por él.

Sin sentir a Morinaga retornar a su lado abrió los ojos para verlo parado justo frente a la cama. La calentura de su pasión fue demasiada que no permitiría escapar a su compañero, se levantó de un golpe y también le retiró los pantalones poniéndolos en igualdad.

— ¿No piensas escapar verdad? Te necesito Tetsuhiro, no me importa si eres un hombre.

Se avergonzó de sus palabras pero conmovieron al asustado novio que tenía, el cual regresó a su boca para contestar al separarse:

— No me iré, también quiero descubrir esto contigo.

Unas manos con delicadeza acariciaron el torso desnudo de Morinaga retirando la camisa del pijama lanzándola al suelo, de inmediato la suya también fue mandada muy lejos y con las lenguas entrelazadas se sentaron en la cama. En un instante Tetsuhiro sujetó el pene que se movía ansioso entre su mano frotándolo con asertividad. Los quejidos sensuales de Souichi resonaron a todo lo que podía, no hizo más que sujetarse de los hombros de Tetsuhiro resistiendo para no terminar de inmediato. No alcanzaría aguantar mucho luego de ser besado de esa forma tan arrebatadora.

— ¡Oh Sempai! Quiero que me toques como ayer, también te necesito.

Detuvo los movimientos hasta mirar la saliva que se derramaba de la boca de su pareja. Las pupilas dilatadas en un gesto de éxtasis y ansiedad. Las manos de sus hombros bajaron a tocar a su kohai con tal de que siguiera con lo que le hacía. En respuesta el respingo en el cuerpo de su amante le excitó mucho más, junto con el gesto de placer que el contacto de la mano que se volvió a mover de arriba a abajo sobre su endurecido eje, el cual comenzó a sacar pre semen expectante ante lo que vendría.

Tetsuhiro olvidó todo, su propio nombre, las doctrinas represoras e incluso el mundo entero. Lo único que permitió fluir por cada parte de su corazón fue ese hombre derretido de amor y placer entre sus brazos. No lo veía puesto que cerró sus ojos sumido en la pasión, pero la mano que se movía alrededor de su eje lo trastornó, la lengua en su boca que se detenía espaciadamente para dejarlos respirar y por supuesto la forma en la que él temblaba de placer.

No tardaron mucho sentir el aumento maravilloso del cosquilleo que partió desde su parte baja hasta subir a su cabeza. Cuando ambos creían que no podría ponerse más intenso, dejaron el beso para gemir en el hombro del otro acelerando los movimientos en las manos que agitaban los miembros como si tratase del suyo propio.

— Sempai… ¡ah! … ¡ah!

— Mori... nnnnnnngggg…

Con unos quejidos sensuales la culminación los hizo palpitar envueltos en los sentimientos que aumentaron con el abrazo en el que se recargaron uno sobre el otro sin tener el valor para mirarse. Las respiraciones agitadas resonaron una con la otra con las emociones liberándose. Aun en medio de quejidos Tetsuhiro expresó:

— Sempai … te quiero tanto.

Souichi no pensó mucho, sólo se sonrojó y en voz muy baja al oído de Morinaga respondió:

— Me vuelves loco, no sé cómo, ni sé por qué pero yo también te quiero.

Al separarse totalmente cubiertos de sus semillas combinadas Tetsuhiro tomó algunos pañuelos para limpiarse, pensó pasarlas por el cuerpo de su sempai pero se detuvo y le entregó algunos para que lo hiciera él mismo.

A pesar de un sinfín de feromonas y endorfinas del orgasmo, volvieron a la realidad, se sintieron desnudos frente al otro, de manera que Souichi al instante se levantó a vestirse un poco aletargado por su reciente culminación. Agarró del piso sus ropas y se cubrió saliendo a vestirse en el pasillo, pero antes de salir se despidió de él:

— Nos vemos mañana.

Ambos temieron todavía por lo que secunda a eso que sucedió, sin embargo esas encantadoras emociones, mezclaron sus propias esencias, ya que ahora Souichi no pudo dejar de recordar cada parte de su kohai, al igual que el chico en la habitación no hizo más que sorprenderse de lo que ocurrió al compartir su intimidad.

En esa ocasión no pudo sentir culpa alguna de dejarse arrastrar por el gran placer con esa persona especial. Morinaga se recostó en su cama sonriendo y mirando dentro de sí el rostro de su amado, sus gestos junto con todas las nuevas sensaciones que le hicieron irresistible el correrse. Agradeció que él se marchara para evitarse la vergüenza de seguir desnudos uno frente al otro, puesto que no estaban acostumbrados a tenerse de esa forma.

La mañana siguiente Tatsumi sintió intranquilidad de marchar a buscar a su novio, luego de tenerlo de esa forma tan privada y más aún mostrarse ante él completamente expuesto sin ataduras ni moral, lo hizo recapacitar antes de tocar la puerta de al lado. No obstante, esta vez Morinaga no permitió que sus caretas impuestas mermaran aquello que no pensó perder sin importarle lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, de manera que llevó los ingredientes a la casa de su mejor amigo para preparar ahí el desayuno.

Un gesto tan libre permitió que ambos olvidaran la timidez y sonrientes regresaron a la rutina normal, pero no quedarían las cosas en ese nivel, a razón de que al pasar un par de días sin recibir las caricias lascivas no dudaron en querer descubrir más sobre ello.

Esta vez Tetsuhiro en la noche, en medio de uno de los tantos besos en el sofá de la sala de su tirano, se dejó llevar pensando en probar más de lo que leyeron aquella vez. Sus propias preocupaciones se desvanecieron en el dulce aroma del cabello recién lavado y largo que adoró cada día desde conocerlo. Por supuesto como ya había leído mucho más sobre el sexo gay, tenía cada vez más preguntas que esperaron encontrar respuesta en el cuerpo montado sobre él.

Con turbación lo había mirado desvestirse frente a él retirando la ropa de su parte baja y subiendo sobre su regazo besando y lamiendo, pues los días de espera a recibir las nuevas caricias se hicieron eternos. Tener durante todo el día a esa persona que enloquece sus sentidos, transformó cada segundo en algo complejo.

Le pareció casi hipnótico mirarlo desde abajo mientras sus caderas bajaron con lentitud a recargarse sobre su regazo. No concibió jamás en su cabeza conocer al hombre tan apasionado que vivía dentro del tirano.

Juntaron sus erecciones masturbándolas hasta correrse, pero esta vez no se quedaría ahí, sino que caminaron juntos a la habitación a continuar explorando sus cuerpos sin estar al límite, de manera que se volvió tranquilo todo esta segunda vez.

Con las luces apagadas una tenue luminosidad de las lámparas foráneas iluminó con discreción las formas masculinas. La timidez se olvidó un poco y por primera vez Souichi bajó lentamente recorriendo la anatomía de su pareja con besos, recibiendo gemidos al tocar cerca del miembro que conformé recibió la boca en los alrededores se alzó nuevamente. Una traviesa lengua pasó por el glande de Morinaga con curiosidad por el sabor que se secaba en la punta y en realidad no le molestó el probar aquello.

De inmediato subió a besarlo, negando para sí mismo haber realizado alguna cosa, pero su amante trastornado invirtió lo papeles, por lo que subió a realizar eso que le pareció tan delectable. Introdujo de golpe el miembro de Souichi en su garganta y parecía convulsionarse ante esa boca, prácticamente rogó para que esas avasalladoras oleadas de placer cesaran y a la vez para que duraran por siempre.

Las pulsaciones del miembro liberando toda su esencia en la boca de Morinaga no detuvieron la idea de probar la boca de su amante compartiendo ese líquido espeso que guardó sobre su lengua, tragando una pequeña parte con tal de no hacerlo muy incómodo.

Mientras la respiración de su sempai se normalizaba, Morinaga unió sus labios entregando lentamente con movimientos sensuales de su lengua el semen que no rechisto en degustar junto con los apasionados movimientos de la boca que se lo otorgó con deseo, afecto y lujuria.

El ligeramente picante sabor prendió mucho más a Morinaga, que usando la mano de su amado la movió sobre su eje, cosa que Souichi continuó correspondiendo las atenciones anteriores hasta hacerlo correrse. Luego de ello el aire frío cayó sobre sus cuerpos, ya que a razón de la calidez de la intensidad de sus actividades no habían sentido.

— Tengo frío sempai, ¿puedo meterme bajo las cobijas?

Sin responder, con dificultad se movieron hasta quedar tapados y sin querer notarlo se abrazaron hasta dormirse.

Por la mañana el calor de Souichi acurrucado al lado de Tetsuhiro lo hizo sentir complacido, sin embargo abrió los ojos mirando el hermoso cabello rubio caer sobre su cuerpo, junto con el rostro tranquilo y relajado causando emociones encontradas. La principal lo apenó, de manera que salió a prisa de la cama, rumbo a su propio departamento.

Ninguno podía negarlo más, descubrir cada parte de la anatomía de su pareja con besos se volvió parte de su rutina, a pesar de que no todos los días hacían cosas de ese tipo pues se resistieron a dejarse llevar. La vergüenza se fue esfumando lentamente conforme los encuentros se volvieron frecuentes, ahora las erecciones jamás quedaban si atención y descubrir el placer del otro conmovía sus corazones.

Para Souichi todo estaba muy bien de esa manera, tenía orgasmos al lado de su pareja y no había más fantasías que ser mimado de esa forma tan sensual. En los pensamientos del chico rubio las otras cosas que leyeron sobre acariciar la próstata deberían ser simplemente similares y por tanto no importaban. Sin embargo para Tetsuhiro todo se tornó distinto; ya que luego de sentirse tan libre realizando tantas cosas con un chico, tenía cada vez más curiosidad si meter un par de dedos o su miembro le darían mucho más placer a ambos. A pesar de que todavía un poco de recelo se gestó en su cabeza, la seguridad de indagar mucho más sobre el punto "G" masculino fue algo que probaría con su sempai.

Comenzó a planear una velada a su lado y directamente en el desayuno le comentó:

— Sempai, el día sábado quiero que tengamos una cita y luego hagamos el amor.

A Souichi le resultó rara esa forma de referirse a lo que hacían, pues masturbarse el uno al otro no era precisamente hacer el amor, de manera que respondió:

— Tú y tus frases melosas. No tienes que avisarme, simplemente hacer lo que siempre.

— No sempai, me refiero a que estoy listo para lo que sigue, quiero ir dentro de ti.

— Quien dijo algo sobre hacer algo así. No me vengas a cambiar nada, que así están bien las cosas.

— Tú fuiste quien me obligó a avanzar, así que ahora yo quiero ir más lejos. Quiero entregarte mi virginidad y voy a tomar la tuya, además recuerda que los artículos decían que la penetración es algo más placentero que lo que hacemos. Tengo ganas de tocar tu punto G y hacerte venir así.

— ¡Que barbaridades dices! ¡Quieres meterme esa enorme cosa en mi pequeña cavidad! ¡Ni de broma!

Tetsuhiro se sintió halagado de escuchar un cumplido de ese estilo pero no se daría por vencido.

— Tú me obligaste al primer paso, así que me lo debes.

— ¡No y NO! ¡Absolutamente no!

— Si te vas a poner en ese plan entonces tampoco quiero seguir haciendo nada contigo. Me voy a mi casa y nos vemos en el trabajo señor Tatsumi.

Un histérico Souichi azotó un plato en el suelo confundido y molesto por aquella discusión, sin embargo algo más grande los esperaba.

El día se tornó nublado en partes de Japón, una tormenta tropical traía nubes con lluvia durante esos días a muchos lugares. En Nagoya, Natsuki acompañada de su amado novio corrían intentando llegar al centro comercial para resguardarse del chubasco. Los truenos la ponían nerviosa y se sujetó temerosa, de la cálida mano de Tadokoro con ternura para aliviar su tensión. De inmediato al llegar a las afueras del lugar, algo que nadie fue capaz de prever fue que esa pareja se topara con la señora Hana Tatsumi, que impaciente esperaba por su esposo Soujin para ayudarla con las compras. Sin ser notada en la multitud de personas esperando por taxis o carros, Hana miró a Natsuki del brazo cariñosa con aquel chico, ya que ella vivía bastante cerca de la familia de su antiguo prometido.

La enorme preocupación creció en su pecho, no podía ir y soltar una noticia tan terrible a todo el mundo, pensó una y otra vez que quizá sería algún pariente de Natsuki, recordando que aquella chica es huérfana.

Al primero en expresarle su preocupación fue a Soujin su esposo, el cual también procuró justificar las acciones de la chica. Luego de discutirlo largo rato llegaron a la conclusión que deberían hablar en persona con su hijo sobre su relación y la forma en la que debe cuidarla.

Esa misma noche llamaron al irritado Souichi que no hacía más que refunfuñar, a causa de que su asistente se comportó serio y lo llamó todo el día de la forma más impersonal que pudo. Se alejó cada que lo tuvo cerca e incluso se marchó a comer por su cuenta.

— ¿Qué quieres madre? — Respondió molesto.

— El sábado te quiero ver en casa a primera hora.

— ¿Eso como para qué?

— ¿Simplemente una madre no puede querer ver a su hijo? Además tiene ya varios meses que no vienes. ¿Sólo piensas venir en mi funeral?

— Ya no hagas dramas madre. No sé si pueda, tengo mucho trabajo.

— Es que te has olvidado de nosotros, todos te extrañamos tanto. Además quiero que vengas pues me gustaría hablar sobre tu boda.

— ¿Cuál boda?

— Tu boda con Natsuki por supuesto y quiero que la traigas. Hay cosas que debemos hablar los cuatro.

Souichi por un momento olvidó que su familia no tenía idea del rompimiento, de manera que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su invitación para explicar los pormenores en persona. Aunque no llevaría a su ex novia a algo así, porque prefería ahorrarle el problema de explicar tantas cosas.

— Esta bien madre, el sábado nos vemos.

Más que nunca no tenía idea como explicar el rompimiento sin mencionar que un tipo pretendía penetrarlo. Porque de hecho no dejaba de pensar en "eso" que su novio le había propuesto. En su cabeza preguntas como "¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que debe ser invadido?" Y "¿No podría ser él?" Llegaron para irritarlo más, por no tener la compañía a la que se había acostumbrado.

Los momentos de soledad le desagradaron, quería relajarse pero en su cabeza muchas cosas dieron vuelta impidiéndole descansar apropiadamente. No pensó en disculparse, ni acceder a realizar un acto tan perverso, pues no salió de su cabeza el para qué cambiar algo que ya funcionaba bien.

Suspiró esa noche extrañando a su kohai de no tenerlo ese largo y lluvioso día como su novio. Pensó que quizás podrían al reconciliarse quedarse juntos en la misma cama, pues el aroma de una de sus camisas en el cesto de la ropa sucia lo hizo levantarla a olerla, imaginando ese seductor cuerpo tocándolo como siempre.

Se recostó a dormir temprano sin esa charla amena y sin los deliciosos labios que probó tantas veces, resignándose a estar solo un tiempo hasta que se le saliera a Tetsuhiro esa idea absurda.

Morinaga por su parte pretendió ser firme y resistirse ante ese hombre de cabello rubio que tenía preso su corazón. No iba a rendirse, mucho menos después de ser prácticamente obligado a entregar parte de su intimidad. La siguiente parte le tocaría a su novio para rendirse y entregarse. No claudicaría hasta conseguir su propósito.

Con esos pensamientos se recostó a descansar imaginando a su tirano gritón y malhumorado entre sus brazos, puesto que sabía que con cada desplante suyo se pondría cada vez más irritado.

La mañana siguiente un sinfín de errores de Souichi los pusieron a trabajar extra, se caían las muestras de sus manos, no combinó las sustancias adecuadamente, entre otras cosas; causando fracasos en cada parte. Culpo cada que pudo a su inocente kohai que se defendió a capa y espada, recibiendo algunos coscorrones y gritos. De esa manera un nuevo día separados, sin intensiones de reconciliación transcurrió paulatinamente.

Pero Morinaga no perdía la esperanza de escucharlo pedirle disculpas y por supuesto ceder ante sus demandas, razón por la cual compró algunos condones, lubricante de sabor fresa y los guardó fantaseando con hacerlo completamente suyo.

Ese viernes todo parecía pesado, cansancio en ambos, fastidio y arrepentimiento de Tetsuhiro. Luego de cuatro días sin los besos y el calor de Souichi estaba dispuesto a disculparse y arrepentirse de la petición. Aguardó lo más que pudo a que tal vez recibiera una grata sorpresa, sin obtenerla y al final del día antes de marcharse a casa se rindió y lo detuvo:

— Sempai… yo.

— ¿Qué quieres Morinaga? Ya me voy.

— No te vayas Souichi, yo quiero disculparme. ¿Vendrías a cenar a mi casa? Podemos hacer lo que siempre, bebemos un poco y luego nos divertimos.

— ¿Entonces no vas a intentar nada?

— No sempai, me portaré bien.

La soledad no le sentaba bien a ninguno, tan desesperados por el contacto se sujetaron con fuerza en el laboratorio a besarse. La voz de alguien en la entrada los separó y simplemente se horrorizaron disculpándose para escapar a responder cualquier duda, ante los ojos atónitos de un hombre un poco mayor que ellos. Si algo dijera ese compañero negarían rotundamente cualquier insinuación.

Una vez en casa con mucho alcohol y comida se sentaron a relajarse. Mientras más bebieron, más se pusieron amorosos olvidando el pleito de toda la semana. Justo para partir a la habitación de Morinaga, una llamada persistente en el celular de Tatsumi lo hizo responder sentado en la cama con un amante alcoholizado que lo tocó seductoramente apretando el bulto en sus pantalones.

Conteniendo un gemido respondió:

— ¿Qué quieres mamá?

— Te escuchas raro hijo. Sólo te llamo para recordarte que te espero mañana temprano o iremos a tu casa.

— Si madre ahí estaré.

Expresó con preocupación ignorando a su kohai que sugerentemente desabrochaba sus pantalones. Tapó la bocina y lo miró amenazadoramente antes de que tocara su miembro, diciendo en voz baja:

— Espera Tetsuhiro.

Fue soltado y continuó escuchando a Hana:

— No olvides traer a Natsuki, ella también debe escuchar lo que tenemos que decir.

— ¿Y si no puede ir?

— Souichi te digo que la necesito también, porque es tu novia y estás cosas se hablan así. Promete que traerás a tu pareja.

Volteó el rostro mirando al chico de cabello azul profundamente dormido por tanto beber y respondió:

— De acuerdo madre, voy a llevar a mi pareja. Nos vemos mañana.

Colgó al instante pensando llevar al chico que acompañaba cada día de su vida de una manera agradable, del cual jamás pasaría por su cabeza el separarse. Ya era hora de presentarle a su familia, aunque sin decirles precisamente el tipo de relación que llevan.

Muy temprano marchó a ducharse, luego despertó a Tetsuhiro para mandarlo a empacar algunas prendas pues el fin de semana lo pasarían en la casa Tatsumi.

De esa manera partieron un poco después de desayunar. Con emoción Morinaga a pesar de saber que no lo presentaría como su novio oficial, le agrado que conocería a toda su familia, de hecho lo puso bastante feliz. Tampoco Tetsuhiro pensó que fuera buena idea decir alguna cosa que los ligara como homosexuales, a razón de sus miedos que no desaparecían todavía.

Al cabo de un par de horas arribaron en la casa Tatsumi y la primera en abrir con sensiblería fue su madre Hana que sujetó con fuerza a su hijo mayor que siempre vería como un pequeño niño.

Sin embargo miró al lado de él un joven de cabello azul, más alto que su hijo y se sorprendió de no ver a Natsuki.

— Y bien Sou-kun… ¿Dónde está Natsuki? ¿Y quién es este joven?

Morinaga con emoción sujetó las manos de la señora Hana y agacho la cabeza respondiendo:

— Mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro y es un gusto conocerla.

Ante un gesto tan educado y afectivo, la señora Hana se presentó con una sonrisa encantadora:

— El gusto es mío, soy Tatsumi Hana, la madre de Souichi. Pasen por favor. Morinaga te dejo con la familia mientras yo hablare con este cabeza dura. — Dijo jalando a Souichi a la cocina.

Tetsuhiro se presentó con toda la familia sonriendo y siendo extremadamente cortés. Pero en la cocina Hana comenzó con el sermón:

— Hijo te dije que necesitaba hablar con ella y contigo sobre su boda.

— Lo entiendo madre, por eso he venido. Nuestro compromiso terminó.

— Mi pobre bebé, ¡entonces te diste cuenta! Hace unos días la vi con un chico. Seguro que fue porque no le hacías caso. No puedes dejar sola a una chica tan linda como ella.

— No madre, en realidad tiene bastante tiempo que se acabó. Y no me molesta, seguimos siendo buenos amigos.

La señora Tatsumi miró en los ojos miel de su primogénito tranquilidad y ningún tipo de depresión o tristeza, entonces respondió respetando sus deseos:

— Que puedo decir, si no te molesta a ti, entonces a mí tampoco. Mejor vamos con todos.

Un Morinaga muy entretenido hablando de su sempai fue interrumpido con un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Morinaga que rayos les estás contando a todos!

La familia reía a carcajadas mientras Tetsuhiro intentó tranquilizarlo:

— No era nada malo, solo la anécdota cuando en la comida del cumpleaños de jefe te pidieron decir un chiste y contaste el chiste infantil de tu hermanita.

— Sí, precisamente te dije no contar nada ¡y te pones a decir esas tonterías!

— Calma chicos mejor vamos a la mesa que Hana debe tener todo listo para la comida. Ustedes dos suban su equipaje a la antigua habitación de Sou-kun, para que se acomoden. Espero que no les moleste compartir, ya que no tenemos más lugar. — Expresó Soujin señalando a Tetsuhiro y Souichi.

Durante la comida, Hana que es muy perceptiva, de inmediato notó la química entre ellos. Las bromas, las miradas tiernas y los cambios en la actitud de su hijo que parecía más accesible y feliz. Por un instante los sueños que tenía sembrados en su cabeza de tener como nuera a Natsuki y quizá un nieto se hundieron. Se molestó un poco pero decidió confrontar a su hijo, no podía terminar de aceptar que dejara ir una relación de más de dos años y de pronto decidir que es gay. Además nunca presentó a Morinaga como su novio, por lo que le quedaron muchas dudas.

Con una familia platicadora como los Tatsumi, la velada se alargó bastante y a altas horas de la noche marcharon cada uno a sus habitaciones, con la promesa de al día siguiente salir todos juntos.

Una vez listos para descansar, Souichi y Tetsuhiro se recostaron juntos en la cama un poco pequeña, de pronto se miraron intentando relajarse, aunque la pasión en los ojos de los dos hizo estragos en su razón. Con ansias de amor la locura se apoderó de sus mentes y un simple beso los hizo olvidarse el lugar donde estaban:

— Souichi te necesito. Te extrañé toda la semana y ayer disculpa por quedarme dormido. ¿Podemos?

— ¡Cómo crees! Nos van a escuchar. — Respondió bajando la voz.

Tetsuhiro en su celular puso algo de música e intentó nuevamente:

— He estado tan triste sin ti. Vamos a tocarnos sólo un poco.

La cordura de Souichi se perdió en aquella mirada dulce que no hizo más que incitarlo a recordar que tenía casi una semana sin un orgasmo, ya que el enojo lo hizo evadir sus necesidades.

Subió un poco el volumen de aquella música tranquila y se fundieron en besos. Con ansiedad Tetsuhiro desabrochó el pijama de su sempai para bajar hasta retirarle la parte inferior de su ropa y mostrar ante él la anatomía que lo seducía.

No podía olvidarse de esa necesidad de unirse a él, a pesar de arrepentirse con tal de recuperar a su amado, todavía pensó en que quizá si llevara al límite a su pareja podría dejarlo probar cosas nuevas. En su maleta tenía una botella de lubricante y subió a decirle al oído:

— Compré algo para divertirnos, ya regreso.

Souichi se quedó aguardando hasta verlo volver con la botella, por lo que preguntó:

— ¿Qué es eso? No me digas que sigues con la misma idea.

— No sempai, es lubricante de sabor, quiero que resbale más y te voy a lamer.

Engañado permitió que le pusiera un poco frotando su miembro, a pesar de quejarse por el frío en la sustancia. Souichi en boca de su kohai se derritió y apretó las cobijas envuelto en sumo placer. Tetsuhiro esperando poder tenderle una trampa de inmediato abrió sus piernas y las reclinó hacia arriba continuando agitando con una de sus manos el miembro ansioso. Bajó por los testículos con la boca lentamente lamiendo cada vez más abajo hasta llegar a realizarle la caricia más privada que nunca le permitió.

Tatsumi se encontraba tan inmerso en el placer que no se quejó y permitió que lamiera esa parte. Morinaga por su parte con la lengua comenzó a dilatarlo lentamente hasta que el miembro en su mano se sacudió denotando la cercanía de su orgasmo, se detuvo un poco apretando la punta de aquel para contenerlo y continuó. Teniendo a su hombre totalmente sumiso, dejó de realizar todo y subió a besar sus labios. Los quejidos contenidos se detuvieron y el chico rubio preguntó:

— ¿Por qué te detienes? Ya estaba cerca.

— ¿Souichi me dejarías intentarlo? Sólo te meteré un dedo, te prometo que si no te gusta o te duele no volveré a pedirlo. Sino ya sabes que voy a molestarte cada que pueda.

La fiebre pasional lo tenía totalmente absorto en culminar y las palabras de "no volver a pedirlo", lo terminaron de convencer y finalmente respondió:

— Esta bien, pero si me duele voy a golpearte y serás mi esclavo, vas a cocinar lo que yo quiera.

— Si sempai.

De inmediato colocó lubricante en dos de sus dedos calentando la sustancia. Volvió a abrir las piernas de su amante y con su lengua procuró relajarlo hasta introducir un dedo con sumo cuidado, sin dejar de atender el miembro duro que pedía la liberación. Para su sorpresa entró con facilidad, de manera que usando las técnicas para encontrar la próstata movió arriba el dedo hasta notar la sacudida en el cuerpo sometido a sus caricias.

— ¿Te gusta ahí sempai?

Presionó levemente introduciendo dos dedos para frotar en círculos subiendo la vista. De inmediato observó a Souichi mordiendo la almohada y con ambas manos apretándola, por lo cual supo que tendría un orgasmo si no lo retenía. La mano sobre el miembro retuvo su orgasmo y sintió punzar el propio de tener esa vista tan deleitable de su sempai.

La presión en la próstata de Souichi se acrecentó, al mismo tiempo continuó los movimientos en los dedos para dilatar más, incluso metió tres sin que percibiera algún cambio o dolor en su pareja. El propio placer de Tetsuhiro comenzó a socavar su cordura, le urgía ir dentro de su amante y sentirlo por primera vez, pero ya había esperado demasiado y no quería arruinar todo su esfuerzo para relajarlo. Al abrir sus tres dedos en el interior con facilidad supo que podría penetrarlo sin causarle dolor.

Aunque el detalle importante era que suplicara por su orgasmo, entonces decidió tocarlo con la boca y seguir acariciando su interior con los dedos. Comprobó el sabor extraño antes de que se corriera, las pulsaciones en sus dedos y comprimió una vez más la punta para evitarle el orgasmo.

— ¡Qué rayos haces! ¡Déjame correrme! — Regañó en voz baja Souichi.

— Sempai por favor quiero ir dentro de ti, si esto no te ha dolido prometo que no te dolerá lo que sigue. Permíteme entregarte mi virginidad.

Totalmente consumido por el deseo respondió:

— ¡Date prisa!

Con suma lentitud se recargó sobre él con sus piernas reclinadas, su pene se introdujo lentamente siendo succionado de una forma placentera de tal forma que le fue complicado contener la urgencia por meterse completamente. Percibió con terrible lentitud como el interior de su amado lo aceptó conforme la presión se relajó, permitiendo ir más y más dentro. El gesto excitado en Souichi no ayudaba a Tetsuhiro a resistir sus emociones, de manera que besó los labios comprimidos en la lujuria, no parecía sentir dolor, sin embargo preguntó:

— ¿Te duele?

— ¡Demonios ya muévete más que estoy al límite!

La silenciosa noche no pudo apagar los sonidos de placer leves, en medio de la suave música que sonó para que nadie pudiera escuchar la entrega de esa pasión sentida y que por primera vez surgió apoderándose de la razón de aquellos jóvenes. Algunos murmullos placenteros por parte de ambos escaparon y resonaron con suavidad.

El amor brilló en la oscuridad, el profundo sentimiento se unió por primera vez de un corazón al otro, como si aquellas almas se pertenecieran una a la otra para compartirse, para entregarse sin reservas, sin ataduras ni problemas. De inmediato los ojos verdes reflejaron la profunda pasión de su corazón compartida, no podía hablar ni decirlo, no obstante ambos lo sabían.

Con los movimientos lentos de la cadera de Morinaga no hacían ruido, ni los besos silenciosos que acallaron los gemidos del placer forzado desde el punto especial en el interior de Souichi. Simplemente murmullos de respiraciones aceleradas cubiertos con la suave música. En un instante la penetración se hizo profunda y con espasmos de placer sintieron el aumento de esa inmensa fogosidad en un arranque de delirio y frenesí, hasta sujetarse a la realidad por medio de esa persona que compartía el enorme vínculo de amor.

Mientras el goce disminuyó con los espaciados movimientos de ambos, justo al oído la frase que no podía esperar a ser expresada:

— Te amo Souichi.

Souichi quería corresponder, sin embargo algo se lo impidió, lo tomó por sorpresa el hecho de decir algo tan particular "¿En realidad era amor aquello?" pensó sujetando con fuerza la espalda de su amante devolviendo en caricias lo que no podía ser expresado. Tetsuhiro se separó de su oído para mirarlo, necesitaba saberse correspondido, a lo que recibió un beso en respuesta. Salió de su interior con lentitud y el líquido que dejó en la profundidad de su sempai escurrió al tiempo que fue saliendo, se recostó a su lado y tomó algunas pañuelos limpiando un poco el desastre que hizo con Souichi, el cual agotado por recibirlo en su interior se durmió.

Muy temprano por la mañana Kanako golpeó a la puerta y gritó con entusiasmo:

— ¡Hermano! Vamos a ver a la tía Matsuda. ¡Levántate!

Afortunadamente para los chicos la puerta tenía el seguro que el precavido kohai colocó antes de hacer algo. Abrieron los ojos abrazados y se sonrojaron separándose, cada uno se movió de inmediato a ponerse las prendas faltantes para poder marchar a arreglarse.

La incomodidad en la espalda baja de Souichi fue muy notoria, lo miró con recelo sin decir nada levantándose con dificultad, no iba a negar que disfrutó demasiado el tenerlo en su interior, por lo que esa consecuencia no le pareció tan negativa. Aunque ni de broma admitiría algo tan vergonzoso delante del chico abochornado de cabellos azules.

Morinaga como buen cocinero decidió ayudar a Hana con el desayuno, pero la cosa más interesante para ella fue mirar a su propio hijo auxiliar a su kohai en esas labores. Lo puso a picar y mover alimentos, cosa que la hizo tener mucha más curiosidad.

Durante el desayuno en la mesa, las preguntas indagadoras de Hana comenzaron, con la finalidad de descubrir que tan unidos son su hijo y el chico de cabello azul. Para su gran asombro, entendió que ambos pasan casi todo el día juntos. Sin dudarlo más, al terminar el desayuno separó a Souichi y preguntó discretamente:

— ¿Sou-kun ese chico es tu pareja?

Se sonrojó al instante respondiendo a la defensiva:

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿De verdad? Sabes que a mí no me molesta quien sea tu pareja siempre y cuando seas feliz.

— Ya te dije que no madre y no me molestes más.

Se apartó y escapó con discreción dejando a Hana pensativa, no permitiría que su hijo escapara sin revelar un secreto de ese tamaño.

La inocencia y la dulzura de su yerno Morinaga seguro sería un arma para obtener una confesión, de manera que cuando todos ingresaron a la casa de su hermana Matsuda se quedó atrás con Morinaga y Souichi que venían charlando de trabajo. Con naturalidad sonrió amorosa y delante de Souichi sujetó de una mano a Morinaga diciendo:

— Mi hijo me lo ha dicho esta mañana. Bienvenido a nuestra familia Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Me da gusto que tenga un novio tan apuesto e inteligente.

Lo abrazó ante el atónito Souichi que no espero escuchar:

— Gracias señora Tatsumi. ¿Souichi por qué no me dijiste que le contaste? — Expresó cuando Hana lo libero de sus brazos.

— ¡Acabas de hacerlo tú imbécil!

— Vamos hijo, creías que podrías negarlo por siempre. No lo regañes, creo que hacen buena pareja. Nunca te vi tan feliz, ni tan amoroso. De verdad que has cambiado. A pesar de que lo ocultaban, esos toques de sus manos y el lenguaje corporal me dice que ustedes están satisfechos en su relación. Al parecer están enamorados.

— ¿Quién dijo algo sobre amor? Sólo somos amigos madre.

— Es cierto señora Hana, es unilateral, no se preocupe, su hijo no tiene nada que ver.

Las palabras "yo lo amo pero él a mí no" se atoraron en los pensamientos de Morinaga.

— ¿No le has dicho que lo amas y él a ti sí? No ves que lo lastimas, mira que tener a alguien tan tierno y rechazarlo frente a tu madre ¡debería darte vergüenza! — Miró a Morinaga y le dijo: — Si él no te ama igual que tú, no debes dejar que juegue con tus sentimientos. Es mi hijo pero las cosas especiales que vienen de nuestro corazón deben ser dichas y si no puede decírtelo es que no te merece.

— ¡Madre ya basta! — Gritó pensando en que la noche anterior tuvo algo muy especial con ese hombre tan dulce. En su pecho le dolieron las palabras de su madre.

— Entonces dilo ahora ¿tu amas a este chico Sou-kun?

— ¡Si maldita sea! ¡Lo amo con cada parte mía! — Respondió Souichi con el rubor subirse hasta un tono rojo por toda su cara. De inmediato tenía a Tetsuhiro sujetando sus manos y escucharon la voz de Hana nuevamente:

— ¿Y tú Morinaga lo amas?

A lo cual respondió emocionado:

— Quizás me falte el aire, la consciencia y mis sentidos, pero vivo por tenerlo cada día en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón. Es tan grande esto que siento que quiero vivir cada día a su lado.

— Entonces vamos a decirle a todos. Quiero que sepan las buenas nuevas.

Tanto Souichi como Tetsuhiro no pensaron en decirlo, pero con esa madre tan insistente no tenían opción.

Ingresaron a la casa sin que ninguno dijera nada. La madre de Souichi pensó esperar a que alguno lo comentara. Aguardó mientras prepararon la comida pensando en decirlo con sutileza o delatarlos directamente. Decidió luego de pensarlo mucho en hacerlo simple. Esperó a que todos comieran con tranquilidad de modo que al advertir que terminaban Hana pidió la palabra:

— Hay algo que tienes que decirle a todos y quiero que lo digas, ¿o prefieres que yo lo haga por ti? ¿O tal vez Morinaga quiera hacerlo?

— ¡Madre eres imposible! Escuchen todos Morinaga y yo… — Las palabras se atoraron en su cabeza sin poder reaccionar mientras su hermanita, hermanito y padre lo observaron intrigados.

Tetsuhiro advirtiendo la vergüenza en su amado sujetó su mano con valor y completó:

— Estamos juntos… Señor Soujin le pido una disculpa y si le incomoda mi presencia me marcharé de inmediato.

— No entiendo bien. ¿Por qué me molestaría la presencia de Morinaga? — Preguntó intrigado Soujin.

— Mi amor, los chicos tratan de decir que son una pareja y que se aman. — Respondió Hana sonriendo.

Los demás quedaron en silencio mientras Soujin dijo nuevamente:

— Si se aman no veo porqué enojarme. Sólo es algo extraño, ¿ambos son dos hombres no? ¿Estás seguro Sou-kun? Recuerda que en una relación de dos chicos no pueden tener familia.

Morinaga bajó la cabeza y esperó por la respuesta de su pareja:

— Eso no me importa padre, me gusta la compañía de este fastidioso tipo.

— Si es así felicidades. No tengo impedimentos, de hecho es bastante agradable tu novio y parece que estás feliz ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo dice cosas tan melosas?

— Si señor, soy tan feliz con él. No puedo creer que sean una familia tan abierta, no podría ser más dichoso. Agradezco de todo corazón el recibimiento que me han dado ustedes.

La orgullosa madre abrazo a su hijo, del que jamás podría decepcionarse, al contrario, le pareció valeroso y además descubrió que el corazón de su hijo podía entregar un amor puro y sin condiciones. Sin olvidar que siempre creyó en que le sería difícil enamorarse a su hijo puesto que le recordó a sí misma. Hana antes de conocer a su esposo Soujin se imaginó estando sola, sin embargo se enamoró y lo amaría por el resto de sus días, aunque aparte de que correspondió sus sentimientos le dio el regalo tan maravilloso que son sus tres hijos.

Los comentarios de toda la familia fueron en felicitaciones, ninguno cuestionó los motivos o circunstancias que los unieron. Lo que sí ocurrió fueron las clásicas preguntas sobre ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cuándo se enamoraron? Entre otras que fueron evadidas sabiamente por Morinaga.

Esa tarde se habló de su relación y ambos padres quedaron satisfechos de conocer a su futuro yerno, pues no dudaron un instante que ese chico se robó el corazón de su hijo como nadie jamás logró hacerlo. Los exhortaron a acompañarlos el siguiente fin de semana, cosa que no confirmaron, porque la presión familiar preferían evadirla lo más que pudieran.

Esa noche partieron en medio de abrazos cálidos de todos, hasta Tokio para descansar. En el camino Tetsuhiro no pudo evitar suspirar y expresar con alegría:

— Tu familia es encantadora. Me recibieron con todo ese afecto, sin recriminar nada. Extraño a mamá y quisiera decirle lo nuestro pero…

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Ya piensas decirme qué es eso que te atormenta sobre ellos?

En el vagón del tren vacío, Morinaga se sinceró contando su triste historia:

Años atrás su propia madre lo descubrió en el jardín recibiendo un beso del mejor amigo de su hermano Kunihiro. Le horrorizó tanto, que avergonzada decidió que ese problema era culpa suya por abandonar a sus hijos para trabajar.

El pequeño Tetsuhiro jamás olvidaría esas palabras que le fueron dichas por sus padres para socavar su autoestima: "Me avergüenzas" "No deberías haber nacido" "Me das asco" "Si continúas con esas conductas desagradables deberías largarte" "No puedo creer que mi propio hijo haga esas cosas tan repugnantes" "Pones en indecencia a toda la familia" "Los homosexuales son una abominación".

Ese mismo día más tarde se disculparon con él pero su madre en conjunción con su padre, decidieron que la señora Moringa dejaría su empleo y vigilaría a Tetsuhiro con tal de guiarlo al buen camino. Al mismo tiempo buscaron ayuda profesional de lo que ellos creyeron un buen psicólogo que convenciera a su hijo de que esos deseos por personas de su mismo género eran totalmente equivocados. Sin olvidar las horribles cosas que estuvieron diciendo por años sobre lo desagradable que son homosexuales. Todo eso acabó por enajenarlo de sus deseos, de su verdadero ser que quedó mermado y oculto debajo del temor y vergüenza que finalmente su nueva relación le ayudaría a desaparecer poco a poco.

Souichi al escuchar aquella triste historia no opuso resistencia a sus impulsos, de manera que abrazó al chico con esas incipientes lágrimas en sus bellos ojos verdes, que vidriosos de contar aquello, resplandecieron nuevamente por divisarse a través de la mirada miel que con un afecto incondicional lo amó sin decirlo en un vagón de tren.

Con el paso de los días las cosas se hicieron más románticas luego de entregar su propio cuerpo. Souichi se transformó en más accesible ante la forma sensual de llevarlo a liberar su ataduras. No se imaginó que esas caricias en una parte tan íntima de su anatomía consiguieran encantarlo, pero mucho más el hecho de abrirse totalmente ante el amor, en forma de pasión que le entregó el hombre de su vida.

Recostados en la cama de Tetsuhiro, exhaustos luego de tener momentos placientes, un sonido interrumpió el letargo en el que ambos cuerpos comenzaban a padecer sumidos en la serotonina.

— ¿Si? — respondió Tetsuhiro adormilado.

— ¡Esa es la forma en la que le hablas a tu madre!

— Lo siento mamá ¿Qué necesitas?

— Luego de que nos mostraste la foto con tu novia, tiene más de seis meses que no nos hablas. Necesitamos conocerla y que formalices todo.

Sin poder mentir, recordó que tiempo atrás usó una foto con Natsuki para engañar a sus padres, aunque una cosa muy diferente era ser cuestionado en el teléfono tan directamente.

— Ya no somos novios mamá, lo intenté pero no funcionó. He seguido buscando una buena chica.

— Me lo imaginé hijo. Justo por eso te hablo. Tu padre te ha conseguido una cita con la hija de uno de sus socios de la firma. No puedes fallar, ella es tímida, hermosa y además también quiere casarse pronto.

— Pero mamá, me gustaría elegir con quien casarme.

— Claro hijo, para eso debes salir con ella y decidirlo. Te mando la ubicación del restaurante donde la verás el jueves por la noche.

— ¡Pero mamá!

— No hay pero que valga. Iras o personalmente te acompañaré como chaperona. Sabes que puedo hacerlo.

— Si mamá, como tú digas…

Resignado accedió a la cita, no obstante el problema que pasó por su cabeza fue explicar a su novio durmiente la petición de su madre. Algo que sin duda no le gustaría.

De madrugada se levantó nervioso, sintiendo culpa al arrastrar aquellos problemas tan sentidos de su corazón. Las palabras fuertes e hirientes de su madre y padre retornaron esa mañana fría a debilitar su estado de ánimo. Miró entre las pesadas cobijas a su adorado hombre de cabello rubio y un poco de vergüenza cubrió sus pensamientos ¿de verdad pertenecía a un chico? ¿Aquellas cosas maravillosas de disfrutar esa relación podrían estar mal? ¿En verdad la naturaleza lo hizo para procrear con una mujer?

Ignoró aquellas dudas, salió de aquella cama para reflexionar y evadir la realidad con quehaceres. No se enfrentaría a su pareja hasta no entender por qué tenía que seguir las indicaciones de su madre. La mujer que en un principio se mostró desentendida de cuidarlo, luego de descubrir ese desliz con Masaki, optó por intentar comprenderlo para sanarlo. Horas de charla entre ellos lo hizo unido a su madre, pero no sólo fue un dominio temido, sino con ternura procuró entregar los preceptos que sembrarían una verdad falsa. El gran afecto de ella lo obligaría a sentir mucha más culpa de la normal ¿Podría fallarle a esa mujer que lo defendió en la escuela de abusones? Aquella mujer que lo cuidó en las horas de enfermedad, o de diversión acompañándolo a todos lados en vez de dejarlo permanecer solitario como había sido. Esa mujer que de ser una madre distante se convirtió en una buena amiga y guía durante sus años de adolescencia.

Un leve sufrimiento en su pecho lo consternó. La gran decepción que sería de ella al ser el hijo malagradecido que no puede darle la más pequeña alegría a una grandiosa madre como lo había sido ella. Porque a pesar de que salió de Tokio jamás dejó de pensar en complacerla, incluso ese trabajo era el gran orgullo para su madre, ya que ser contratado en una empresa multinacional, recién egresado de la universidad fue un privilegio aplaudido por todos los miembros de su familia.

Sin embargo, la única cosa que jamás podría negar es aquella tremenda felicidad de su corazón, que por haber negado por años su realidad lo sumergió en aquella tremenda oscuridad, de la cual el tiránico sempai logró sacarlo por medio de ese inmenso amor, un amor rudo, pero a final de cuentas ilimitado.

De inmediato supo que no está en su cabeza mentir a los demás, tendría que decirle a su familia aquellas palabras que lo castigarían nuevamente y quizá le quitarían el amor de su madre, pero por el momento se centró en el primer problema, aquella cita con una mujer importante para su familia. Hija de uno de los socios de la firma de abogados de su padre.

El aseo de su departamento terminó de realizarlo en poco tiempo, de modo que se siguió con el de su novio, al terminar se duchó y comenzó con los almuerzos mientras un agotado Souichi se levantó de la cama, con el cabello sobre la cara, una mano sobre su espalda baja adolorida y pesados pasos hasta el sanitario para sentir escurrir un líquido viscoso, que le causó bastante ira gritando como todas la mañanas luego de tener esa incomodidad:

— ¡Morinaga! ¡Otra vez te corriste dentro de mi miserable!

Desde la cocina ignoró el grito y continuó con su labor puesto que ya sabía que siempre se queja de la misma cosa, pero en el momento que lo siente tener un orgasmo todas las veces lo ha sujetado entre sus brazos con fuerza sin dejarlo salir.

Abrió con pesadez la regadera y de pronto observó con detenimiento el brillo increíble en los azulejos del baño, la taza y el lavamanos impecables. Al inicio no prestó atención pero pensó que quizás por la noche no lo había notado. Se duchó y salió con una toalla caminando por el departamento:

— Morinaga puedes ir por la ropa a mi departamento, olvidé traer mis cosas.

— No te preocupes sempai. El traje está en mi armario y las demás cosas sobre la silla del escritorio.

Se encogió de hombros y en esta ocasión una sensación extraña provino de la mirada que le dirigió Tetsuhiro, no obstante se vistió aguardando por su desayuno. Pensó que todas esas atenciones podrían deberse a su forma tan salvaje de poseerlo la noche anterior.

En la mesa, la fabulosa comida fue ingerida por Souichi con celeridad mientras que Tetsuhiro con apatía y la mirada perdida comió lentamente. Sin que el apetito del chico rubio quedara saciado se percató de la actitud tan sombría de su kohai. Con un camarón a medio comer en su boca expresó con hastío:

— Bien ¿Qué te sucede?

Lo miró sonriendo con falsedad y respondió:

— No es nada sempai, al rato te digo, tu termina de comer que tenemos que ir a trabajar.

Jamás le gustó presionar a una persona para decirle algo, de manera que suspiró prosiguiendo con sus alimentos.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos en los que Souichi recordó recoger sus materiales para trabajar. Salió a su departamento por su laptop y demás papeles importantes cuando al entrar se pasmó de ver las cosas demasiado aseadas. Su habitación reluciente, los pisos pulidos, la cama tendida e incluso abrió los cajones para ver todo doblado y los trajes con camisas planchadas en el ropero. No podía creerlo que también su cocina y baño totalmente brillantes. Entonces supo al instante que su pareja le oculta algo importante. Tomó sus cosas y retornó a la casa de su amigo. Caminó la cocina, con él aseado los trastos del desayuno y preguntó:

— ¿Qué tienes? Sé que algo te ocurre y debe ser grande para ponerte así. Ahora veo porque sentía frío durante la madrugada. ¿No estabas en la cama verdad? Ya dime que ocurre.

Secó sus manos que enjuagaron un trasto y lo miró con los ojos angustiados, respondiendo:

— No es importante sempai, son cosas que tengo que hacer. No quiero molestarte con esos asuntos sin importancia.

De inmediato Tatsumi escuchó esa voz tan preocupada que lo consternó, no cedería ante esa respuesta absurda. Recordó las veces que su madre lo obligó a decir las cosas y utilizó la misma presión:

— ¿No soy tu pareja para que me cuentes esas cosas? Creí que me tenías confianza, pero veo que no te importan mis sentimientos.

— No Souichi, disculpa, son cosas que me tienen un poco preocupado.

— ¡Entonces dime ahora!

— Mi madre llamó, quiere que tenga una cita de matrimonio con una chica.

— ¿Eso es todo? Seguro te negaste ¿no?

— Quisiera, pero ella es la hija de uno de los socios de la firma de papá, tengo que asistir.

— ¡Vas a tener una cita para ver si te casas con una mujer! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡No te interesan mis sentimientos! ¡Me forzaste a ser tu amante y ahora te atreves a botarme!

— Cálmate sempai.

— Quieres que me calme y.

En un abrazo el llanto de Tetsuhiro se escuchó en su hombro y lloró con amargura entre sus brazos que lo acogieron olvidando sus regaños.

— No me voy a separar de ti… yo te amo Souichi… es sólo que … ella va a dejar de quererme, me lo dijo hace tanto tiempo. Que una madre no puede querer a una aberración de la naturaleza como son los homosexuales.

No pudo responder, pensar en que una madre pueda ser tan cruel le dolió. Se sintió agradecido de Hana sea su madre. Una persona comprensiva que no sólo lo quería sino que lo obligó a expresar sus emociones. Silenciosamente apoyó a su kohai, la persona más tierna que conocía, relajándose entre sus brazos. Acarició su cabello azulado con delicadeza haciendo suspirar al chico que dejó de sollozar y se despegó un poco para sentir un pequeño beso en sus labios que le quitó un poco esa mirada de tristeza a Morinaga.

Los días corrieron como siempre pero el pasar de los mismos causó estragos en Souichi que se sintió molesto. El sentido de pertenencia que nace con una relación tan estable y a la vez tan confortable como la de ellos lo llevó a fundir su yo con el de su pareja, de tal forma que saber que algo suyo sería compartido lo irritó sobremanera. Los celos carcomieron su tranquilidad, lo imaginó casado en un altar al lado de una chica sin rostro en un sueño que lo atormentó.

El problema no fue sólo eso, el hecho de tener una cita con una chica los hizo sentirse tan inseguros que se distanciaron un poco, no como buenos amigos o compañeros, sino como una pareja libre. La sexualidad se apocó con el rechazo ante una intrusa imaginaria que Morinaga prometió rechazar por supuesto.

El día jueves por la mañana un intranquilo Souichi y su gran enfado lo hizo no querer dirigir una sola mirada a su novio, si bien durante esos días procuró alejarse un poco, se arrepintió tarde sin poder tenerlo entre sus brazos, ya que amenazó de no querer más allá de besos hasta que Tetsuhiro resolviera sus asuntos. El desayuno al igual que los anteriores días fue silencioso y las caras largas con suspiros acallados los hicieron marchar al trabajo con pesar.

Justo al salir del empleo por la tarde caminaron en un silencio que Tetsuhiro rompió:

— Sempai te prometo que aclararé todo, no olvides que la única persona que puede hacerme feliz eres tú. ¿Confías en mi verdad?

— Yo confío en ti, pero eres un tonto amable que tratas a todos como amigos y me molesta. No quiero que esa mujer crea que tú tienes intensiones de casarte.

Al llegar a sus casas los nervios no dejaron a ninguno tranquilo. Souichi marchó a su departamento aguardando en la puerta para escucharlo salir y seguirlo. No permitiría que nadie le arrebatara a ese chico, lo seguiría a donde fuera con tal de ver que todo marchara como tenía previsto. No tardó ni quince minutos y escuchó la puerta de su novio cerrarse. Abrió con cuidado y miró discretamente.

Lo siguió a distancia prudente sin que Tetsuhiro advirtiera su presencia, llegó al restaurante y preguntó por una mesa para uno. Afortunadamente le dieron una mesa de una cancelación y se sentó a beber vino, no deseaba comer, sentía el ácido revolver su estómago con el alcohol, pero prosiguió bebiendo. Al fondo de lugar no quitó la vista de la pareja que hacían su chico de cabello azul con una mujer en ropas recatadas pero ataviada muy seductoramente, con una sonrisa boba, según el alcoholizado sempai que refunfuñó en voz baja sus conjeturas:

— Maldita zorra con sonrisa boba.

Pidió una nueva botella de vino a lo que un mesero procuró disuadirlo, sin embargo un billete con una excelente propina lo hizo cambiar de opinión y trajo la botella. Desde la distancia, no podía escuchar nada pero si los vio comer y a ella tocar la mano de Morinaga que él retiró al instante y le sonrió, causando una ira que contuvo con más alcohol.

La cosa muy distinta a la imaginada por Souichi fue la que aconteció en la mesa con Tetsuhiro, ya que él procuró cenar con ella para amablemente rechazarla y dar muchas justificaciones sobre sus puntos incompatibles. La chica de su cita lo observó con buenos ojos, un excelente trabajo bien pagado, un atractivo hombre amable y sonriente, pero bastante callado que hizo algunas preguntas que la confundieron, no sintió ninguna cosa que llamara su atención con respecto a su plática. A pesar de todo siguió encantada de él, más aún cuando sus palabras lo sonrojaron y denotaron lo que ella supuso fue timidez de su acompañante:

— Eres muy atractivo Tetsuhiro, creo que podemos hacer buena pareja. Me gusta que seas tímido y no como todos los demás hombres, unos completos seductores barbajanes.

Morinaga sonrió y agarró valor para rechazarla de notar en una mesa lejana a su sempai ebrio que bebía trago tras trago sin detenerse. La preocupación por él lo hizo mandar a volar las apariencias.

— Disculpe señorita Hasegawa, creo que confunde mi comportamiento, la realidad es que la encuentro algo aburrida, sólo que no quise ser grosero. Nuestros intereses son distintos, no pretendo casarme por ahora, ni tampoco quiero una esposa. Me disculpo con usted si le di algún motivo para creer que tengo interés. Por favor, somos dos adultos que pueden buscar una pareja por sí solos sin que nuestros padres decidan.

El agua del vaso de la chica fue arrojado al rostro de Morinaga que se secó con la servilleta y vio salir a la mujer furiosa. Caminó con cautela hasta la mesa en donde un ebrio Souichi recargó su cabeza contra la mesa comenzando a dormirse justo ahí:

— Apuesto caballero, ¿me puedo sentar a su lado?

Movió de lado la cara pesadamente respondiendo al tipo atrevido que le dijo aquello:

— ¿A quién le dices a…

Observó de inmediato a su kohai sonriente sin poder levantarse volviendo a decir:

— Mejor vuelve con tu cita yo estoy aquí bebiendo tranquilo.

— Oh sempai, vamos a casa, la mujer se fue y el hombre de mi verdadera cita está muy ebrio para quedarse un rato conmigo.

Tetsuhiro pagó la cuenta y cargó a su novio hasta un taxi que los meseros le pidieron. Llegando a casa lo subió sobre su hombro caminando con él hasta sus departamentos y al entrar lo llevó directo al sanitario a vomitar el exceso de alcohol que lo hizo sentir terriblemente.

Mientras el pobre Souichi devolvió el contenido de su estómago, su pareja lo sostuvo con paciencia. Aguardó a que lavara sus dientes y nuevamente lo cargó un poco hasta la cama, en dónde lo ayudó a desvestirse, de manera que se quedó con sus calzoncillos y una camiseta suya. Se recostaron abrazados fue cuando escuchó de un más sereno sempai:

— ¿Qué pasó con la mujer?

— Le dije que no era mi tipo y se marchó, no sin antes arrojarme el agua de su vaso.

— Te lo mereces.

— Es cierto, yo tengo un novio y estoy enamorado. No volveré a hacer algo así, te prometo que no habrá más citas.

El chico alcoholizado besó los labios y se sujetó con fuerza de su kohai. La ternura de su sempai inseguro, hizo a Morinaga actuar y entregarle con placer su confort, hasta tenerlo rendido de amor, con cada parte totalmente satisfecha. Nunca se imaginó que podría ponerlo tan mal por tener una cita inocente, no se sabía tan amado hasta comprobarlo en cada beso y las lágrimas de Souichi que al escuchar un "te amo" se estremeció sin poder contenerse en un llanto con su sentimiento de pesar aliviado.

La resaca al día siguiente de Souichi, fue apocada por el amoroso Tetsuhiro que se desvivió por mimarlo, todo por sentirse tan afortunado de tenerlo como su pareja.

Por la tarde la llamada temida llegó, aun en el trabajo Morinaga quería escapar a contestar cerca de Tatsumi, pero fue detenido y tuvo que hacerlo frente a él.

— Hola mamá.

— Como te atreviste a ser tan grosero con ella, su padre está muy molesto y nos ha reclamado a todos que eres un maleducado. Tu padre quería que te disculparas con la familia Hasegawa en persona por los percances, pero lo convencí de que tú tenías a la chica perfecta en la mira y por eso te portaste así.

— Lo siento mucho mamá, nunca he querido causarles molestias, con gusto iré a disculparme.

— No es necesario hijo, sólo quiero que seas feliz y encuentres a esa mujer especial. Más te vale que sea pronto, mientras ya hablamos con la casamentera y comenzarás a salir con algunas chicas.

— Como usted diga madre.

Terminó la llamada y miró contrariado a Souichi. Entonces le dijo con un gesto adusto:

— Mañana iré a Fukuoka y hablaré con mi familia, no quiero más citas de matrimonio. Les contaré sobre ti.

— Yo iré contigo.

— No sempai, prefiero hacer esto por mí mismo.

— De ninguna forma, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte, además quiero conocerlos.

— Creo que esto no será agradable y prefiero no hacerte pasar ese mal rato.

— Voy a ir contigo y es mi última palabra.

Tetsuhiro sonrió cariñoso y unió levemente sus labios a los de su amado novio, sonrió y asintió emocionado.

A pesar de los nervios se sintió profundamente apoyado por su pareja, tenía que decirlo, por lo menos a su madre que merecía saber la verdad aunque lo rechazara.

En el avión la mano amorosa de Souichi pasó sobre la suya con discreción y se sonrieron con ansiedad, no tardaron mucho en arribar en la ciudad para dirigirse hasta su antigua casa. De antemano supo que sus padres se encontrarían juntos por ser sábado por la tarde y con angustia pensó una y otra vez que podría decir que no sonara tan malo. Aunque todos los caminos que imaginó llegaron a recibir las frases que antaño le dijeron, el gran problema que supuso le aguarda es explicar que no es un simple beso, sino una relación de noviazgo con un hombre.

Frente a la puerta de aquella casa, los recuerdos de su infancia lo devolvieron a su timidez y con arrepentimiento le dijo a Souichi:

— ¿Si mejor venimos mañana?

Asió la mano temblorosa de Morinaga y respondió:

— ¿Qué cambiará mañana? Levanta la frente que sales conmigo no con cualquier idiota. Además yo estoy aquí y te prometo que nada te pasará.

Se soltaron y pulsó el timbre. Con el ceño fruncido su madre abrió la puerta, los ojos vidriosos de Tetsuhiro se descompusieron y ella lo sujetó entre sus brazos diciendo:

— Hay hijo, siempre me has dado problemas, pero pasa, tiene tanto que no te veo que te he extrañado. Creo que te olvidaste de tu madre, ya no me llamas, ni me visitas. Disculpa no noté a este chico que te acompaña.

— Es mi sempai del trabajo. — Respondió Tetsuhiro señalando a Souichi.

— Tatsumi Souichi mucho gusto de conocerla señora Morinaga.

Con seriedad respondió al saludo y los hizo pasar hasta la sala.

— Mamá tengo cosas importantes que decirles a ti a y papá. ¿Dónde está él?

Miró al suelo con contrariedad y sin dirigirle la mirada respondió:

— Tiene un par de meses que estamos separados. Pero no importa, creo que las cosas ya no funcionaban. Lo más importante que me dio, son Kunihiro y tú.

Tetsuhiro sintió un nudo en el estómago, sin embargo no podría contener más sus nervios y decidió decir las cosas antes de arrepentirse. Se tiró al suelo sobre sus rodillas en la forma más suplicante que pudo, con el asombro de su madre que no esperó una conducta tan extraña. Sus palabras resonaron la habitación:

— Madre, no tengo derecho a decirme su hijo, pero he venido hasta aquí a pedir su perdón. Este hombre que ve a mi lado es mi pareja, y no me arrepiento porque yo lo amo.

— ¡Que dices! Como te atreves a traer a este desconocido a nuestra casa, a presentarlo como esa abominación que son. Lo siento Tetsuhiro, sabes que esa conducta es insana. No puedes hablar de amor, ya que eso sólo existe para las parejas heterosexuales.

La voz de Souichi se alzó de inmediato y a su lado se colocó en la misma posición que Tetsuhiro suplicante:

— Señora Morinaga, entiendo que jamás debí enamorarme de su hijo. Nunca quise ser gay y no lo soy. Simplemente usted hizo un trabajo asombroso con él. Creo que lo sabe, él es un hombre de bien, es listo, educado y amoroso. Sé que no soy lo que mi madre esperaba de mí, ni usted espero eso de él. Comprendo que no puedo darle nada que una mujer podría, pero estoy dispuesto a acompañarlo con mi eterno amor. No me disculpo porque no me arrepiento, es algo que jamás dudaré y si usted es capaz de comprenderlo sabrá que no hay nadie mejor para él que yo.

— Levántense, no puedo creer que vengan a mi propia casa a decirme esas cosas. No pensé que dejarte ir a Tokio fuera malo, es culpa mía no debí permitir que te fueras, sino ya estarías casado con una buena mujer.

Con premura se levantaron, ninguno quiso mirarla luego de escuchar su desprecio. A pesar de todo, Tetsuhiro antes de marcharse le dijo unas últimas palabras a su atormentada madre:

— Mamá… señora, usted no es la culpable. Es algo que está dentro de mí y me disculpo por no cumplir sus expectativas. Le prometo que no le traeré más vergüenza a su familia, ni a su nombre. No tiene que saber más de esta abominación que seguramente preferiría no haber traído a este mundo. Sólo quiero que sepa que gracias a usted he tenido la fortuna de nacer para conocer este hombre que hace feliz cada día de mi vida, por lo que le estaré eternamente agradecido. Si un día necesita algo de mí no dude en pedírmelo que aquí estaré.

Entrelazó los dedos con la mano de su pareja y se dieron la vuelta sin mirar atrás caminando rumbo a la salida.

— ¡No te vayas hijo! Y no me digas señora, nunca me llames así, yo soy tu madre y eso jamás cambiará. Aquella vez que te dijimos esas cosas horribles, estaba enojada y tu padre también, pero te aseguro que no me arrepiento un solo día de que nacieras. ¡Cómo puedes dudarlo! Si desde que supe que vendrías te esperé con alegría. Eres tan valiente y este hombre que elegiste creo que te ha dado un brillo especial, nunca te vi ser feliz. Yo quería verte formar una familia para que pudieras sentir lo mismo que yo al tenerte, pero creo que has elegido tu camino y te vez satisfecho.

Corrió a los brazos de su madre gritando con emoción:

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamita! De verdad perdóname por nacer así.

— Mi pequeño Tetsuhiro, no te disculpes más, perdóname tú por no saber guiarte. Pero veo que lo has hecho bien y supiste encontrar el amor, algo que nunca tuve con tu padre. Me alegro por ti.

La madre de Tetsuhiro caminó hasta Souichi que no se movió atónito por la escena, se agachó frente a él y dijo:

— Bienvenido a la familia. Le advierto que debe tratar bien a Tetsuhiro o no dudaré en buscarle una esposa.

Con la sorpresa respondió:

— Si señora, gracias.

Esa tarde la pasaron en compañía de la madre de Tetsuhiro, el cual gustoso habló interminables horas de su querido sempai que lo acompañó a quedarse en habitaciones separadas en la casa Morinaga y al siguiente día partieron juntos prometiendo volver seguido a visitar a la solitaria mujer que terminó acogiendo a Souichi como otro hijo e incluso conociendo a la familia Tatsumi. Respecto a su padre prefirieron omitirle la información, manejando a Tetsuhiro como un soltero empedernido.

El amor de Souichi y Tetsuhiro jamás pudo extinguirse, floreció más allá de todo lo imaginado y así continuó por el resto de sus vidas.

FIN

.

.

.

 **Soy una sentimental, me puse como una magdalena en la escena donde Tetsuhiro se reconcilia con su madre. Creo que disfruté mucho escribiendo esta historia y gracias por pedir la continuación. Tardé un poco puesto que revisé a detalle y espero los deje satisfechos con este final.**

 **Gracias por lo comentarios alentadores y también un especial agradecimiento a Gaby por la ilustración que como todas las veces me conmueve con ese talento y sensibilidad** **que refleja al dar vida a las escenas de los fanfics.**

 **Me voy ahora si a traer las continuaciones de la lista:**

 **Nos vemos en "Imposible pero es verdad"**


End file.
